


How I Met Your Mother ? On Tinder.

by SpringSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Growing Old Together, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shy Dany, Slice of Life, True Love, Very Minor, minor Jon Snow/Arianne Martell, they meet on tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringSoldier/pseuds/SpringSoldier
Summary: Suffering from shyness Daenerys decides to install Tinder pushed by her friends. She didn't expect to find the love of her life there.





	1. Chapter 1

** _ Daenerys _ **

"Honestly, I don't know how a girl as beautiful as you is still single Dany, it's incredible!" Said Margaery.

"Thanks, I tried but my shyness always takes over! It's frustrating because with you I'm quite normal but when it comes to interacting with a man, I lose my ways every time!” Daenerys replied. She took her cup of tea and drank it. She had gone out with her friends Margaery and Missandei after their constitutional law class. It had been two months since they started university and they had moved to Kings Landing. Dany had known Missandei forever and they were best friends. As for Margaery they met during their installation in the capital, they were all three roommates.

"Maybe you're not attracted to boys," Margaery said with a teasing smile.

Dany laughed, "No, I'm attracted to boys, I just can’t interact with them when it's non-professional"

"It's terrible! have you ever been courted by someone? I wouldn’t believe you weren’t. A beauty like you? No, it's impossible,” asked Marge.

"Yes of course, but as I said, I lose my ways every time," Daenerys replied with a sad smile. Dany was tired of having to explain her problem again. Many people couldn’t understand. All of this started when they talked about Grey, Missandei's new boyfriend. Naturally curious Margaery asked Dany if she was also in a relationship. And since then Margaery has bombarded her with questions. Dany glanced at Missandei and she was into her phone, smiling, leaving the other two young women to their discussions. She must have been talking to Grey to smile like that.

Dany sighed internally. Was she weird? Yes totally. All the girls she knew had already had at least one boyfriend and most weren’t even virgins anymore. Whenever they talked about boys Dany felt left out, having no experiences to share with them.

"Have you tried Tinder?” Asked Marge

"Tinder? The app where everyone wants to find a one-shot or a friend with benefits? It's not really what I'm looking for »

"Not necessarily, I met my boyfriend on it you know. Of course, people looking for love are rarer, but there are some. I think it's the perfect plan for you. Since you have trouble talking with men in real life, you just can do it through your phone. And when you feel ready, you can meet them !” said Margaery

It wasn’t stupid. It was something she hadn’t thought of. But she couldn’t see herself registering on this app. She didn’t want to be a piece of meat that men would fight for. Dany just wanted to meet the ideal man, a good man. It was what she wanted, a man with whom she could relax and be herself without her shyness being a barrier. "Yeah, why not, I'll think about it," Daenerys finally said, smiling at her roommate.

Margaery smirked satisfied, stood up and said, "Well, I must leave you girls, I'll miss my plane, my grandmother will kill me if I miss it."

"Good weekend to you Marge, enjoy your family,” Dany told her. Marge thanked her, kissed them each on the cheek and leaving them waving goodbyes with her hands.

Missandei, who had finally let go of her phone, said, "You know she's not wrong. I think it can be a good idea to sign up for Tinder. "

" What makes you say that?” Dany asked curiously.

"It can be therapeutic for you, chat with men, even without meeting them, but just interact with them. Maybe the more you discuss with them, the better you'll understand them. " Said Missy

"Yeah, why not. Look, I can’t promise you that I'll do it, but I'll think about it, "Dany said.

Missy smiled and said to Dany, "Think about it.” 

“We’re going back home? I must get ready for my date with Grey. " Dany rolled his eyes and nodded.

_______________________________

Dany was at their apartment; she had just finished eating. She spent her evening alone as Margaery went to visit her family in Hightgarden and Missandei had a date with Grey. 

She sighed and sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV and a romantic movie was broadcast.

She sighed again. Love. Again. Something she couldn’t get and followed her wherever she went. All her friends had already had a boyfriend. Even Missandei had found someone after only two months at Kings Landing. And meanwhile, Dany was alone, watching a movie sitting on her couch. A tear ran down his cheeks. Why was she so different? She also deserved love. She deserved to be loved too. The tears flowed even more.

She then imagined herself in the arms of a man, kissing her, hugging him, making love together. She was 18, if this situation continued, she would still be single in a few years. She needed to question herself and make an effort. She thought back to what Margaery had told her, and Missandei too. She wiped her tears, took a tissue and blew her nose. She took a deep breath, trying to erase doubt into her. Then, once decided and determined, she took her phone. She unlocked it, went into the app store and looked for "Tinder" in the search bar. Dany waited before installing the application. If she had to turn back, it was now. But she was too motivated to back down now. She clicked on install.

** _ Jon _ **

Jon woke up and saw that the other side of his bed was empty. Arianne was no longer there. She certainly left while he was sleeping. Jon and Arianne were only good friends with benefits. She was 7 years older than him, they met when Jon was looking for someone to help him in macroeconomics, a subject he was failing 5 months ago before his finals last May.

He had found Arianne; she was offering support classes. They had met, she had helped him pass his macroeconomics exams, and one evening when he had invited her for a drink to celebrate his success, they succumbed to the temptation and ended their little party under sheets.

They had seen each other regularly since that day. Arianne didn’t want to have a serious relationship at the moment and Jon was too young for her, she told him. It was enough for Jon. His separation from his first girlfriend was still fresh at this time and he wasn’t ready for anything serious again.

Only in the past months, Jon saw his friends find love one after another. It started with Sam, then it was Theon's turn and Robb was most recent. He had met Margaery on Tinder a few weeks ago. Jon was the only one to be single. He had Arianne but the more time he spent, the less it was enough for him. The sex was great, but Jon couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.

He had been in a relationship once. It was in high school, before he moved to Kings Landing a year ago. Her name was Val. They had to separate because of their university choices. Jon went south, and she stayed north. It was now almost a year since he was single. If he had to be honest, he was missing a relationship. To love and be loved in return. This lack was even more present when his friends had to spend the evenings with their girlfriends. So, Jon was alone, or chose Arianne's company when she was available, it was better than being alone. He also avoided going out with his friends when they invited their girlfriends. Jon didn’t want to be seen as a lonely man. 

He got up, took a shower and went to have breakfast. Robb was already awake. They both lived in a two-bedroom apartment near their universities. Robb saw his cousin arrive and said smiling, "You're finally awake, I saw Arianne leaving, the night was short? "

Jon rolled his eyes, "what about you? you weren’t with Margaery?” He asked.

"She's gone to see her family this weekend," Robb said, "So I'm free tonight, we can invite the guys to the house if you want?"

"Yeah why not," said Jon, smiling.

___________________________________________________

Jon was already drunk at the end of his fourth glass of rum. Sam, Theon, and Gendry, a friend they met at college last year, joined them.

"Honestly, you're a lucky bastard Jon, Gods, Arianne Martell, an fucking amazing body !” Theon told him after Robb revealed that he had seen Arianne leave his room this morning. "And she is older than us, she must be incredible in bed! I fucking hate you!” Continued Theon, who seemed drunker than the others.

"You have a girlfriend Theon, don’t forget it," said Jon, smiling.

"And what about it? I didn’t cheat, I just said that you're a lucky bitch you fucking bastard and if I wasn’t in a relationship I would have liked to be in your place, "replied Theon.

His friends laughed and Jon finally said, "Honestly, it's me who envies you guys. Yeah, Arianne is really beautiful, sexy as fuck and the sex is amazing but there will be nothing more between us. You have your girlfriends, and I envy you for that.” Jon confessed.

His friends then looked at him and everyone laughed, starting with Theon. "Gods, I've never heard anything so funny!” he said and the others laughed even more.

"What's funny?” Jon asked annoyed at the reaction of his friends.

Robb then spoke and said, "You Jon, you make us laugh! You were the most popular in high school, all the girls had a crush on you, what are you talking about, how can’t you find love? You were with fucking Val in high school and now you fuck Arianne fucking Martell! If you can’t find a girl who suits you it's just because you didn’t try to do it! I'm sure if you register on Tinder, you'll have so many matches! "

"Robb is right. I mean, someone like me managed to find a girl. Who could resist Jon fucking Snow and his pretty hair?” Sam snickered.

Theon, who was still laughing, said to Jon, "Give me your fucking phone, we'll fix it now! "

" What will you do?” Jon asked, wary of his friend's intentions.

"We will register you on Tinder and make you a profile that no girl will be able to swipe left!” Replied Theon.

Jon hesitated, then said he has nothing to lose, if he doesn’t like it he will just remove the application. He gave him his phone. Theon took it and started using it.

"I need you to connect to Facebook," he says after a while. Jon picked up his phone, did what his friend asked him and gave the phone back to him. Robb and Theon were taking care of his Tinder account while Jon talked with Gendry and Sam.

"Here you are just missing a bio. We took this picture "showed him, Robb, it was a simple selfie of him smiling," next photo it’s you with Ghost, to show your sweet side and that one ", the last was a picture of him topless at the beach, "will show your amazing musculature. I swear, if tomorrow you don’t have at least 50 matches I break up with Margaery! "

Jon burst out laughing. Although he was not serious about leaving Margaery, his cousin seemed confident in Jon's abilities to please women.

“I have a bio. ‘’Soon billionaire’’, it's silly but it will make laugh those who have some humor. Those who don’t can chokes."

"I trust you for tonight, if it doesn’t work, I will delete this app," says Jon.

"You'll tell me that tomorrow," said Theon winking. He finishes settling Jon's account. So, he began to show him the profiles of some girls, asking for Jon whether he should swipe right or left.

Jon understood that swipe right meant that the girl pleased him, and swipe left that no.

They continued to swipe for a while and suddenly Theon, who still had the phone in his hands, laughed and said, "There is one who put a single picture of three dragons, really weird. No bio. She must be a geek. I swipe right, you can have a big discussion with her tomorrow when you will wake with a hangover! "

** _ Daenerys _ **

** **

"Damn Dany what is that ??” Missandei asked.

"My Tinder account, you advised me to register, I did it.” Replied Dany, who had shown her accomplishment to her best friend once she returned home. 

"But what is this picture Dany?! Dragons? You didn’t even put another picture or a bio! "

"I know I know Missy. But believe me, it was above my strength to put a photo of me. I already had a hard time deciding to install the application. And it works by location, it means that most of the men that will be offered to me will be those of the college. And if I put my picture, they will be able to recognize me. I mean, have you ever seen someone with silver hair other than me? I prefer to remain anonymous for now, I would be more relaxed like that" explained Daenerys.

Missandei sighed and said, "I know girl, sorry to react like that. You're right, you've already taken a big step and I'm proud of you. But I'll be honest, you might not have a lot of matches. I mean, you look like a weirdo with this picture. "

"Yeah, I know, but it's the only alternative I've found. If it works it’s good if not it will be a pity.”

"Ok, have you already started to swipe?” Missy asked.

"Not yet," Dany replied.

"Do you want to start?” Asked his best friend

" Yes why not " replied Dany smiling.

Curiously Dany was a bit difficult and she swiped left for most guys. She then fell on the profile of a man who took her breath away. He was incredibly handsome. His name was Jon. He was 19 years old, so he was one year older. He studied at Kings Landing College like Dany and lived or was two miles from Dany's home based on location. He had put three pictures. The first was a simple selfie of his face. He has long black and curly hair, his eyes were grey. Pretty, though Dany. In the second picture, he was hugging a white dog. The dog was gorgeous and super cute. She moves on to the next picture. The last picture ... the last picture killed Dany. In the last picture, he sat on the sand of a beach topless. He had an amazing body. His abs. His abs were divine, carved like a Greek God.

When she saw his bio, Dany laughed. "Soon billionaires," she didn’t know if he was really serious but it made her laugh.

"Well, it seems that someone is catching your eyes finally," said Missandei, teasingly. "But I understand you, he's gorgeous. "

"Yeah, he's," said Dany and without any hesitation swiped to the right. And then, surprise. "** It's a match! **” She was reading. Dany widened her eyes, she was surprised. She didn’t expect her first match to be with a man of this level.

She turned to her best friend who was just as surprised as she and said "what the fuck? "

Missandei looked at her and burst out laughing, "You've got a match girl!” She told her. "You absolutely must talk to him, now!"

Dany started to panic and said, "What do you want me to say? Gods, I don’t know how to handle it, Missy! Shall I just greet him ?"

"No, no simple greeting, you have to make him want to talk to you from your first message. "I know, tell him about his dog! Say something like, "Hi, your dog is Gorgeous, is he a Husky? "

Dany nodded and tapped what Missandei had dictated. She took a last sigh and sent the message.

“Now, you have to wait,” told her Missandei. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your feedback guys! Enjoy this chapter!

** _ JON _ **

** **

Jon woke up at noon but in shape the next day. He had drunk a lot of water before sleeping to avoid being dehydrated and having a hangover. He didn’t have class today, it was Sunday. He could, therefore, enjoy his day since he had already advanced in his homework.

Like every morning, he took a shower, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He was the first to wake up, Robb was still sleeping.

He then made his breakfast. He made scrambled eggs with bacon and toast.

Once it was ready, Jon sat down to eat. He picked up his phone to see if he had any new messages and news on social networks. He saw then that he had Tinder notifications. A lot. It took him some time to process the information and remembered last night when Theon and Robb had opened his Tinder account.

Jon smiled and decided to open the app. He had 18 matchs during the night. He was impressed. Robb and Theon were right finally, he thought. Jon looked at the profile of the girls with whom he had matched, and some were cute. Some very hots with pictures showing their beautiful curves. Only 5 had decided to send him a message. The others certainly expected him to take the first step. They were wrong. It wasn’t in Jon's nature. He wasn’t a charmer and didn’t like to force himself to seduce, he preferred to remain natural.

They had been a couple with Val after being friends for a while. And with Arianne, there wasn’t any seduction. Their bodies were attracted to each other. It must have been because he hadn't been with a woman for several months and that she was really beautiful with a perfect body. And they were drunk the first time it happened. 

He looked at the messages he had received while continuing to eat. All the messages were the same. "Omg, your abs! You’re so sexy, like it! ;) ". Jon sighed. It wasn’t the kind of message that made him want to answer. 

He had kept a message for the end because the picture of this person wasn’t as attractive as the others if he was honest. Jon opened the profile and it was the person Theon had swiped right for fun. The image depicted three dragons that appeared to be digitally drawn. Very well drawn. One was black and red and bigger than the others, another green and bronze and the last golden with a cream-colored belly. The drawing was very pretty but Jon couldn’t help thinking that this person was strange to have only put on a dragon drawing and was hoping to match with someone. Well, Jon matched with her but it was only because Theon behaved like a kid.

She mustn’t have enough confidence in herself to not show her face. She mustn’t be very attractive and rely on Tinder as the last chance to find love. But the fact is that Tinder was a dating site that is based on physical criteria. The rest mattered little, Jon realized with the messages he had received. Just his physique counted. Jon saw that she was called "Dany" and that she was 18 years old. She was studying Law at Kings Landing University.

He saw the message she had sent him and smiled. "Hi, your dog is Gorgeous, is he a Husky?" She asked him. Jon was delighted to see a message that didn’t speak about his body but the breeds of Ghost, his dog. She must have seen and appreciated the picture where he appeared.

Ghost was a Husky. He was albino and it was his mother, Lyanna who had offered him three years ago at his sixteenth birthday. He had stayed at Winterfell with his parents. And honestly, he was missing Jon a lot.

Jon didn’t hesitate and decided to answer Dany. She may be a weirdo but at least she made him want to answer her. Jon replied, "Yes, it's an albino husky! I would tell him he has an admirer! ;) ". Jon wondered if he should try to get interested in her. She was interested in Ghost maybe he should do the same, he said to himself and decided to send another message. "Did you draw these dragons? It's pretty.” Jon asked her.

Satisfied Jon locked his phone and finished eating. He washed his dishes and wondered if Robb would be fine to go to the gym this afternoon. When he picked up his phone from the dining table, he received a notification from Tinder, "Dany sent you a message. "

**_DAENERYS _ **

** **

** **

If Dany said she was not stressed she would lie. She has never been so anxious in waiting for a message. She had gone to bed after having a little talk with Missandei about her date with Grey last night. But once in bed she couldn’t close her eyes and sleep; She was looking forward to Jon's answer. She had spent the night looking at his three pictures.

She wondered if she would be able to chat with him even if it’s just via Tinder. It was Missandei who had helped her send the first message, she was convinced that if she wasn’t there she would have panicked, and nothing would have been done. She never talked to a man other than her father, brothers, teachers, and coworkers.

She had spent most of the night looking at her phone screen to see if she had received a notification. When she finally realized at 3 am that he was sleeping maybe, she relaxed and fell asleep a few minutes later. She couldn’t help but have this doubt, the thought that he would never answer to her. A handsome man like him certainly had other girls to talk. Not her with this weird account.

She woke up early, at 9 am, despite sleeping late. The first thing she did was to look at her notifications. The disappointment was great. She only saw a few friend messages but no notification from Tinder. She still opened the application to check for herself. Maybe she got a message but hadn’t received the notification, it could happen sometimes. But she saw nothing, just the message she sent him yesterday. No answer.

She was expecting it but still disappointed. She decided not to pity herself. It was only her first match; she may have others. It was a shame that she couldn’t talk to him thought. 

She went out of bed; after taking a shower she sat down on her desk and started doing her homework.

The morning passed and Dany finished and went to the living room to find Missandei who was sitting on the sofa and watching a show on Netflix. She joined her and gave her a hug saying hello.

"Hi, you! Did you slept well?” Asked her best friend.

"Yes, I slept late but I’m in shape. And you? Until what time were you on the phone with Grey?” Said Dany teasingly.

"Not that late," Missy replied smilingly. "Did your friend from Tinder answer you? "

Dany's smile faded a little. "No, he didn’t. "

"Don’t worry, give him some time. And if he still doesn’t answer, you'll find someone else. " Dany gave her a little smile and sat next to her friend and they continued the show that Missy was watching and decided to order some food.

Later, they were eating their Tacos while watching TV. Dany's phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, vibrated. She had received a notification. Dany thought it was a message from a friend or someone in her family and was surprised to see that it wasn’t. It was a notification from Tinder. "Jon sent you a message" it was written.

Dany smiled instinctively; her heart filled with joy. She quickly opened the app and read the message. There were two messages. The first confirmed that his dog was indeed a husky and in the second he asked her if it was she who drew the dragons.

Daenerys felt like a little child opening her Christmas presents. Gods, he had answered her. He had really answered her. Why? Surely by politeness, Dany thought. There was no other reason he would have answered. She didn’t have a photo of her, or an interesting bio.

Missandei looked at her with a smirk, "You're acting like a little girl who's been noticed by her crush. He answered you, didn’t he? "

Dany looked at her and nodded and then showed her the messages she had received.

"Well, what are you waiting for? "

"what should I say?" Daenerys asked.

"What you want to answer him. I helped you yesterday, now it's in your hands, I'm not in a match with him but you. Trust in yourself and be natural. Don’t stress and tell yourself that you are talking to a friend you didn’t see for many years, and you have to rediscover her.” Missy said. "I'm just going to give you some advice. Never answer with a simple '' yes '' or a simple '' no ''. It ends the conversation. You must ask a question to avoid that. For example, if he asks you a question you answer it and you directly ask another question or simply ask him "what about you?" “

Dany took note of her friend's advice and said, "Yes, I understand, thank you, Missy." She then thought about what to answer. She finally decided, she typed her message and sent it. She showed the conversation to Missy. 

** _ Jon: Yes, it's an albino husky! I would tell him he has an admirer! ;) _ **

** _ Jon: Did you draw these dragons? It's a pretty drawing. _ **

** _ Dany: His admirer would like to have his name if he does not mind. J _ **

_** Dany: Yes, it's me. I have a passion for dragons and drawing since I was very young. And you, do you have passions?** _

"Yeah, Great Dany! Great! That's good, I'm proud of you love! "said Missandei and hug her. Dany smiled and she was proud of herself too. She had just taken a big step. She had to continue that way until she was able to stand on her own. 

"Honestly, I don’t know why I was so stressful, I feel so relaxed now. "

Missy smiled at her before taking the plates and went to put them in the dishwasher.

Her phone started to vibrate again. Fast, she thought. She opened Tinder and read the message.

** _ Jon: Ok, he accepted to give you his name! His name is Ghost! _ **

_** Jon: Gods, you draw well. How did you learn? And why Dragons lol? It's not weird for a girl? In general, you girls like more cute animals like rabbits or puppies, not ferocious beasts. ** _

Ghost? what a weird name for a dog, Dany thought. Missandei was still in the kitchen. She tapped her answer and sent it.

** _Dany: And how old is this cutie? _ **

** _ Dany: I learned to draw alone. At first, I tried to reproduce other drawings, and once I had the technique, I let my imagination speak. _ **

_** Dany: And the Dragons are ferocious, yes, but we women can be too. We can be both, cute and fierce.** _

**_JON _ **

** **

Jon was lying on his bed reading the message. He was surprised to chat so easily with this Dany. He smiles after reading it. He then tapped his answer and sent it.

** _ Jon: Ghost is 3 years old. He's still a baby. I had him on my sixteenth birthday. Do you have pets? _ **

** _ Jon: You learned very well, Great job. _ **

_** Jon: Yes, that's not wrong. But you, you're cute or fierce? If you have to choose, just one, don’t tell me both lol, it will be invalid.** _

Her answer came seconds later.

** _ Dany: Yes, I have three cats, Drogon, Viserys, and Rhaegal. Yes, I know their names are weirds, but believe me, your dog name is worst. Why Ghost btw? _ **

Jon laughed and continued to read.

** _ Dany: Thanks! Hmmm, I would say I'm cute hehe! But I try to be fierce! _ **

I'd like to see that, Jon told himself, trying to imagine what she could look like. Jon continued to wonder why she had chosen to hide her face but didn’t know how to ask her.

** _ Jon: Lol, yes, it’s a weird name, but not so much when you see Ghost IRL. First, his fur is all white, but it makes no noise, even when he walks. That’s why his name makes sense to me. And what about your cats? Why did you call them that? Like Drogon, Gods, you are really into Dragons lmao. _ **

Jon was thinking about what to respond to the second message. Should he be bold and ask her directly? He decided and sent his message.

_** Jon: I have a question, don’t take it bad, please. But I just want to know why you didn’t put a picture of yourself?** _

Jon sighed, maybe he was too curious. A few minutes passed and still no new messages. She answered him quickly until then. He hoped that she wouldn’t take it badly. His fears faded when he saw that she had sent him a message. Jon opened it quickly

_** Dany: If I tell you, you promise not to laugh?** _

Jon answered quickly.

_** Jon: I promise you.** _

A few seconds passed before he received her answer.

** _ Dany: The truth is that I am very shy IRL. But only in my relationships with men. If I registered on Tinder, it’s thanks to the advice of my friends. And if I didn’t put photos it was once again out of shyness, I didn’t want to be recognized at the uni because of my Tinder account. _ **

Jon finally understood. And in a way, it made her extremely cute. He tried to answer her, paying attention to his words.

_** Jon: I find you very brave tbh. I didn’t feel like you were shy talking to you. And to be even more honest with you, it didn’t make me laugh at all, on the contrary, I found it extremely cute.** _

The answer arrived quickly.

** _ Dany: Thank you, it’s very nice. You’re cute too. _ **

_**I am the first surprise. I realize it's easier for me to speak through messages.** _

Jon smiled and as he was about to answer, but he received another message. This one surprised him. 

_** Dany: If you want photos of me and you have Instagram, I can give you my account.** _

Without hesitated for a second, Jon agreed. Moments later, his phone vibrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this ending hehe. But don't worry, I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

** _JON _ **

** **

Jon was excited to see what Dany might look like. He had just replied that he had Instagram and that he wanted to see her face. He was waiting for her message.

When his phone vibrated, his fingers were never so fast, and he opened Tinder with superhuman speed. She had sent him her Instagram.

** _Dany: @danytarg, I have a private account so send me a request and I will accept you. _ ** ** _😊_ **

Jon opened Instagram and typed the Instagram name that Dany had sent him. He saw her account in the suggestion in the search bar. She had 26 pictures posted. Jon didn’t see her profile picture, it was in miniature, and there were several people on it. He couldn’t see who Dany was among these people, he had to wait for her to accept his request so he could see her face.

Jon sent her a follow request. He waited a few moments. His heart was beating fast, he really didn’t know what to expect.

He then receives the notification. "Dany accepted your follow request”. And a few seconds later he received a second notification saying that she had begun to follow him.

Jon opened Dany's Instagram. He expected everything. He expected that she wasn’t going to please him physically. That she was going to have blue hair, or pink, or green. He expected that she was going to have a face filled with pimples, or that she had a dental appliance. He really expected everything. But Jon didn’t expect that. He didn’t prepare for what he was seeing.

Jon had clicked on the first picture. Dany had long silver hair, her skin was pale. And her eyes ..., Gods her eyes!  
Her eyes were beautiful, they were purple. She must have been of Valyrian origin, only the Valyrians had purple eyes and silver hair. He liked the picture and looked at another one. There was one where she was with her friends, it was her profile picture, and he could see her body on it. She was slender of frame and seemed to be small, besides her friends she was the smallest. He liked this picture too. _Gently with the likes, you must not be too obvious_, Jon thought.

He then looked at all her photos and each time it was the same. He was stunned by her beauty. She was definitely one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Her beauty was inhuman, it was terrifying.  
  
Jon started asking himself questions. How could a girl like her still be single? And what was she doing on Tinder? Was she really shy? She looked comfortable talking to Jon. Maybe she was a fake. A scam.

Jon remembered what Robb and Theon had told him. There was also a lot of fake on Tinder. They told him to be careful. These fakes took pictures of pretty women and pretended to be them. Maybe Dany was one of them. It was very possible, Jon thought. Because no girl of this level would have needed Tinder and be so shy that she hides behind a picture of Dragons.

But how could he be sure that she was a scam? He had no idea. The only way to find out was to ask her directly. But It's stupid, said Jon. She wasn’t going to tell him she was a fake like that. But he didn’t really have other alternatives. At least if she's real she'll be able to find a way to prove it to him. Jon made up his mind. He clicked on '' send a message '' on Dany's Instagram. He typed the message and sent her.  
  
  
**_DAENERYS _**  
  
  
Dany panicked when Jon asked why she didn’t put a picture of herself on Tinder.

She had thought of asking Missandei for help, but her friend had warned her that she had to do it herself now. She was thinking about what to say to him. She wondered if just telling him the truth was better. He must have already taken her for someone weird, so explaining the situation didn’t seem so bad. Jon seemed to be a very nice person; she didn’t think he would reject her if she told him she was shy. He would have done it so long before and he wouldn’t have responded to her.

  
She decided to tell him the truth and did so. She told him she was shy and that's why she didn’t put a picture of her. She also decided to give him her Instagram account. If she didn’t, she felt he could stop answering her. It would annoy everyone to chat with someone who doesn’t want to show her face. And a handsome man like Jon must have several matchs to talk to. Honestly, it does not bother her that he sees her face. Dany just didn’t want the whole university to see her on Tinder. But if it's just Jon it’s cool for her. So, she sent him her Instagram.

She received the follow request from @Jonsnow a few moments later. She opened Jon's Instagram and he had kept it public. She accepted his request and followed him as well. Jon didn’t have many pictures, only 10. There were the 3 he had put on Tinder, some pictures of him and his friends and an extra picture of Ghost. This dog was really cute. Just like his owner.

Dany received two notifications. Jon had liked two of her pictures. He had liked a selfie of her and a picture where she was posing with Missy, Doreah, Irri and Jhiqui, her best friends.

She smiles. If he had liked that, maybe that means that he found her pretty.

She went back to see his Instagram, and also liked some pictures of him. The one of Ghost, and two others of Jon.

Shortly after, she received a message from Jon directly on Instagram. She didn’t need to open the message; it was short so she could read it directly from the notification bar.

** _@Jonsnow: Are you a Fake?_ **

What? A fake? Dany didn’t understand his question. Was he making a joke? Maybe it was his way of joking. But what should she say to that? _Gods, men are so complicated to understand even with Tinder_, she thought. Maybe she had to laugh at his joke. But if it wasn’t one?

Dany sighed and decided to simply answer, even though his question was weird.

  
**_@danytarg: A fake ?? No, lol, not to my knowledge. Why? _**

Dany saw that he was writing and waited for his answer.

  
**_@Jonsnow: Hmmm how to say that ...  
@Jonsnow: It's just that friends of mine warned me that there was a lot of fake and scam on Tinder. They told me that they took pictures of pretty women and pretended to be them._**

"Pretty women". It didn’t go unnoticed to Dany. That means he found her pretty. Isn’t it? Dany smiled and she was relieved. But then she thought of what he had just said to her; Dany didn’t know about the scams. His question was logical after all. A little abrupt but she could understand. She answered him then.

** _@danytarg: Lmao, no I'm not a fake, I assure you. It's me, Dany. _ ** ** _😊_ **

** **

She saw that Jon was answering and quickly received his answer.

** _@Jonsnow: Well, I hope so. But I can’t really be sure you know. How can I? _ ** ** _😊_ **

**_   
_**Dany rolled her eyes as she read his answer. He was stubborn.

  
**_@danytarg: Omg, you're really stubborn. I swear I'm not a fake. And then what tells me that you aren’t one? Maybe you are. _**

  
**_@Jonsnow: I'm not stubborn but careful hehe  
@Jonsnow: Why would I be a fake? It's absurd. Lol._**

** _  
@danytarg: And why would I be a fake? YOU are absurd. Lol._ **

  
**_@Jonsnow: I told you, you're way too pretty to be real._**

Dany blushed at this statement. He had implied it earlier but hadn’t formulated it. Dany smiled. He found her pretty. Dome people had already told Daenerys that she was beautiful, but coming from Jon, it sounded different. Her heart warmed.

**_@danytarg: You didn’t tell me. But thanks for the compliment, I guess. You are too. That's why you could be a fake. _****_😉_**  
  
_**@Jonsnow: I'm telling you now.**_  
_** Lmao, are you sure you're shy? I find you very comfortable with your sarcasm. But thanks for the compliment, I guess.**_

Dany laughed and replied in a surge of confidence.  
  
**_@danytarg: I am, Lol. Wait to see me irl, I'll be stuttering and blushing. But I guess I like talking to you._**

** _@Jonsnow: I also like to chat with you but it’s a pity that you can be a fake ... _ ** ** _☹_ **

  
_Omg, he's annoying_, thought Dany laughing. She liked the tone of their discussion. They were teasing each other. Jon made her laugh and she liked that.

** _@danytarg: Speak for yourself. _ ** ** _😉_ **

** _  
@Jonsnow: Actually, maybe I have a way to prove that we are not fake_ **

** _  
@danytarg: Oh yeah? And what is it?_ **

** _  
@Jonsnow: You send me a photo where we see you with my Instagram name written on your palm. And I do the same thing._ **

** _  
@danytarg: Ok, deal._ **

Dany didn’t hesitate to accept his proposal. He had already seen her photos on Instagram; she could well send him an extra. She took a marker and wrote her Instagram on her palm as he had asked. She began to pose for a selfie. She took the picture several times until she was fully satisfied with the result and sent him. She saw that he had already sent her his picture.

And God, he might kill her someday. He was smiling on the picture he sent her, his hair was tied in a bun_. He is really dangerous_, she thought. She saw that he had written his Instagram on his palm. He was writing and she received his message a few seconds later.

** _@Jonsnow: Well, I guess you're really Dany. Or a very realistic fake lol._ **

Dany laughed and liked his message. She received a text message from Missandei asking if she was ready to go shopping. She answered yes. She then responded to Jon.

  
**_@danytarg: I guess you are Jon too.  
@danytarg: I'm going away for a while I have to go shopping._****_😊_**

** _  
@Jonsnow: No problem, I'll be there_ **

She smiled and liked his message before joining Missandei.  
  
  
  
_**JON**_  
  
  
  
He couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t a fake. She was real and he was chatting with her. One of the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

Jon burst out laughing, all of this was thanks to Theon, this idiot! He couldn’t help laughing. If that idiot hadn’t been there, all of this wouldn’t happen. He had to send him a message. He picked up his phone and looked for Theon in his contacts.

** _Jon: Mannnn you're a fucking genius I swear. Thank you and love you._ **

His answer arrived quickly.

** _Theon: Wait, have you ever found the love of your life? You know how to exaggerate when I told you that you would find it in a day._ **

** _Jon: No, idiot lmao. But I'm chatting with the Dragons Girl and she's fun._ **

  
This time Theon didn’t answer, he called him directly. Jon picked it up and Theon said, "Dude, are you still drunk? What are you doing talking to her? It was just a joke man.

Jon laughed and explained to him how he was brought to talk with Dany. "She just gave me her Instagram, I swear, she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life! So, I thank you, bro!"

"Really?” Theon intrigued, "Send me a picture of her, I would judge by myself! "

Jon said, "just one man, and keep it for yourself." Theon might be silly, but he was one of his best friends, he knew he could trust him. He then took a screenshot of Dany’s picture and sent it to Theon with whom he was still on the phone.

  
" Are you kidding me?” Theon asked him.

  
"No way, you don’t like?” Jon asked, he didn’t understand his friend's reaction.

  
"You are a bitch. I hate you. You had Val, then Arianne, and now her? Why are you so lucky? Gods, I hate you! "

Jon burst out laughing and said, "But it's you who put me on Tinder. It wasn’t your goal? That I find a girl? "

"It's not my goal anymore, I'll pray for your failure!” Theon told him before hanging up. Jon laughed even louder knowing that Theon was joking, he always was like that.

_________________________________________

An hour after his chat with Theon, Dany contacted Jon on Instagram.

** _@danytarg: I came back. _ ** ** _😊_ **

Jon smiled, happy to be able to talk to him again.

** _@Jonsnow: I'm still here. _ ** ** _😊_ **

** _  
@danytarg: So, tell me. What are you studying at King’s Landing University?_ **

** _  
@Jonsnow: Economics! I have seen on Tinder that you study law. We may perhaps be brought to cross who knows, the classes of economics and those of Law are not very far._ **

** _@danytarg: Omg, I don’t hope sorry, I'll panic if I'm not prepared._ **

Jon laughed and answered.

**_@Jonsnow: Lol, ok, if I see you one day, I'd pretend I didn’t. _****_😉_**  
@Jonsnow: But I can’t believe that no one has tried to charm you.  
  
  
@danytarg: Some tried yes, but they quickly gave up when they saw that I couldn’t answer without stuttering.  
@danytarg: And you? You certainly have a lot of matchs on Tinder. Why did you answer to me?

** _  
@Jonsnow: Because you were interesting unlike the others, and you asked me about Ghost. So, I couldn’t ignore you._ **

  
Suddenly Robb entered Jon's room. He looked at Jon and asked him, "Why do you stupidly smile like that? "

Jon sighed and said, "Gods Robb, learn to hit before entering!"

" What's the point? Arianne isn’t here and I've already seen you naked”, he answered with a grin, «you still haven’t answered my question, what was that stupid smile? Who are you talking to? "

"To no one, what do you want dude?” Jon answered

"You're not funny man. You wanted us to go to the gym do you remember? We can go now; I have to pick up Margaery at the train station afterward. "

" Alright, I am fine with it. Give me two minutes. "

Robb nodded and left the room. Jon then sent a message to Dany who had already sent him one.

** _  
@danytarg: Hmm I see, happy that you decided to answer me then._ ** ** _🙂_ **

_  
@Jonsnow: I’m happy too._ ** _😊_ **  
@Jonsnow: It's my turn to leave for a while. I’m going to the gym for a few hours with my cousin. I'll get back to you later.

** _  
@danytarg: OK, see you later._ ** ** _☺_ ** ** _️_ **

**_DAENERYS _**  
  
  
  
Several hours passed since Jon's last message. He still hadn’t given any sign of life. She was cooking with Missandei. They were waiting for Margaery to have dinner with her. She was currently on her way; she had sent them a message saying that her boyfriend had picked her up at the station.

The two friends were cooking Roast Chicken and Potatoes while talking about Jon with whom Dany spent her day chatting. They just started to talk this morning, but she felt like it was already a week. Missandei was curious to know how she was doing. Dany was happy to tell her that she was doing very well and that it was very comfortable to talk with him.

"Do you think you'll be able to meet him one day?” Asked Missandei

"I hope so, but we aren’t there yet. As I told you, I can chat with him very well, but I can’t predict how it will be in a real meeting. "

A few minutes later, Margaery arrived, her boyfriend Robb had dropped her off.

They sat down to dinner and Margaery told them how her weekend was. Her grandmother looked to be something else.

In the middle of the meal, Dany received a message from Jon. She smiled as she did whenever Jon appeared in her mind. She opened the message, she couldn’t wait.

** _@Jonsnow: I'm back  
@Jonsnow: What are you doing?_ **

Dany had just finished reading the messages that Margaery asked her, "Why do you stupidly smile like that? Who are you talking to?” With a teasing smile.

"Oh, that's right, we didn’t tell you! Well, Dany followed your advice! She has Tinder now! Missandei said before Dany could answer. "She's got a match with a super handsome man and hasn’t stopped chatting with him since this morning! "

Dany blushed and smiled. "What? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? What does he look like?” She looked at Dany and continued, "show me a picture of him! "

Dany laughed and unlocked her phone. She wondered if she should show her Jon's Tinder or Instagram account. She chooses the last, there were more pictures of him. She gave her phone to Margaery. At Jon's sight, her smile faded, and her eyes widened. She looked at Dany, "Omg, it's Robb's fucking cousin! ".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil is working hard, but Margaery is working harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very satisfied with this chapter guys, but enjoy it for what it is!

** _DAENERYS _ **

** **

** **

"Robb's cousin? Your boyfriend? Are you sure? Dany asked stunned. Jon would be the cousin of her roommate's boyfriend? It's impossible, the coincidence is too big for it to be real. Margaery must be wrong.

"Yes, completely sure. I met him several times while going to Rob's apartment. They both live together.” Margaery replied.

Dany couldn’t believe it. How likely was your roommate's boyfriend to be the cousin of the guy you are chatting with?

  
"Gods, what a coincidence! this world is really small!” Exclaimed Missandei surprised.

  
"Yeah really small.” Said Margaery. "But you hit the jackpot Dany. I mean, Jon is very hot. It must be a family thing. But I thought he was ... " Margaery continued before stopping herself.

  
“What was he?” Asked Daenerys intrigued.

  
"No nothing". She said smiling at her. Daenerys found it strange but before she could question her she told her, "But it's fabulous, you don’t think? I will be able to introduce you to him! "

  
Dany laughed, "Don’t rush things Marge, we've just started talking to each other this morning. I will need some time to prepare for a possible meeting. "

  
"Hmm yes, that's fair, I guess,” Marge answered a little disappointed. "But that means that when you will be in a relationship with him, we will almost be part of the same family! We will both be in a relationship with two cousins! Omg, that's crazy!"

Dany and Missy laughed. Margaery was so excited it was hilarious.

  
All three of them finished eating their meals and went to bed. They had to wake up early the next morning.

Dany showered and prepared her things for the next morning. She ends up going to bed. She picked up her phone and decided to talk to Jon. She still hadn’t answered him. And she had news to tell him.

** _@danytarg: Do you know Robb Stark?_ **

She hoped he answered before she goes to bed. She was delighted to see that he was already writing.

** _@Jonsnow: Yes, it's my cousin why? Do you have any views on him? He's already taken, sorry. _ ** ** _☹_ **

Dany smiled and wrote her answer.

** _@danytarg: Rightly. You will not believe it._ **

** _  
@Jonsnow: What is it, you scare me ..._ **

** _  
@danytarg: I know his girlfriend. She is my roommate._ **

** _  
@Jonsnow: Margaery? Wow, you are joking!_ **

  
**@danytarg: I swear! She just told me!**  
** @danytarg: She wanted to know with who I was talking, so I showed her a picture of you and she recognized you.**

  
**_@Jonsnow: It's completely crazy._**  
**_ @Jonsnow: I don’t know her well, but I met her a few times when she came to see Robb_**.

_ _

** _@danytarg: That's what she told me  
@danytarg: I'm going to sleep; I wake up early tomorrow! Good night!_ **

** **

** _@Jonsnow: Good night Dany, see you tomorrow_ **

Dany smiles. "Tomorrow," another day where she can talk with him. She locked her phone and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
**_JON _**  
  
  
It was almost a week now that Jon and Dany were chatting. Five days exactly.

He enjoyed Dany a lot. She was smart, cultured, funny, he could discuss and debate everything with her. They had a lot of interesting discussions.

Of course, she was also incredibly beautiful. Jon couldn’t help but watch her Instagram several times a day and be amazed by her beauty. How could someone be beautiful, cute and sexy at the same time? It was beyond Jon. She didn’t come from this world.

Sometimes he hoped to meet her in the corridors of the university even though Dany was against the idea.

Jon was seriously starting to want something with her. She was the ideal woman in Jon's eyes.

But he didn’t know if it was too early for her. He wanted to invite her on a date but didn’t know how she would react. She always told him that she had trouble interacting with men. Maybe she wasn’t ready for a date yet. Jon didn’t want to put pressure on her. He wanted her to take her time. He would wait for her to be ready.

Jon arrived at his apartment. He was coming home from school and it was finally the weekend. When Jon arrived at the kitchen, he saw Robb talking with Margaery, both sitting around their island.

Jon was surprised. He hadn’t seen Margaery since Dany had said she was her roommate.

" Hello !” Said Margaery, smiling.

"Hi Margaery, how are you? "

" Very well thank you!". Jon took cookies and milk and settled down with them. "So, how's it going with Dany? Some progress ?” She asked him teasingly.

Jon almost swallowed his cookie crookedly. He did not expect her to be so intrepid.

" Dany? This isn’t your Tinder girl?” Robb asked. He looked at Margaery, "Do you know her? "

"Yes, she's my roommate, Jon didn’t tell you? "

Robb looked at Jon wide-eyed, "No he didn’t tell me, why?” He asked him.

"Bro, I completely forgot. And it's not like it would have changed something if you knew it. "

Margaery laughed amused. She looked at him and said more seriously, "Does that mean you're single now? ".

Jon frowned, he didn’t understand her question, "It's been over a year since I’m single. "

"Hmm? Because I saw a girl here once, I thought she was your girlfriend. She was small, with olive skin and brown hair.” She replied.

"Oh yeah, it was Arianne ... it's uh ... a friend” Jon says, not sure how to describe his relationship with Arianne.

  
"A very special friend,” Robb added with a smile. Jon gave him a dark look. That was why he hadn’t told him that Marge was Dany's roommate. Robb always talks too much.

Margaery snorted. "I see. You're lucky, I almost told it to Dany, but I didn’t, I retracted in time.” Jon's chest tightened. Gods, she almost ruined everything_. No wonder she gets along well with Robb, she's like him, she talks too much too_, Jon thought. Really, they are a good pair.

"When are you going to meet?” She asked him. "I can arrange that if you want. "

"I don’t know, it's going to depend on Dany. She needs time, I don’t know if that's what she wants right now.” Jon replied annoyed to be the center of the conversation.

" Believe me. That's what she wants. She's just waiting for that. She worries that it's you who doesn’t want to see her because you haven’t yet proposed a date. "

What? Jon didn’t understand. Dany had always told him that she was shy and that she would need time before they met. Jon wasn’t convinced by what Margaery had just told him. " Are you sure? She always told me she wanted to take her time, and I don’t want to hurry her. "

" Yes, I'm sure. We talk a lot to us girls you know. Even more, since we are roommates.” She confided.  
" I have an idea! Let's all go out tonight! With my roommates, and you can invite your friends. Let's have a drink! And then you can meet Dany! I know you want it! "

"Oh yes! Great idea! I am on it!” Said Robb.

"I'm not sure Dany agrees with that, sorry. As I said, I don’t want to hurry her, I want her to be ready before meeting her. "

"Bro, you have an opportunity to meet her tonight. Margaery said she was waiting for that.” Robb said.

" I can’t organize a meeting without her not being aware of Robb.” Jon said, "I need her permission at least. "

"I will deal with Dany,” Margaery answered with a determined look. "I'll let you know if she's ok. "  
  
Jon looked at her. He really didn’t feel that plan. He sighed and said, "Honestly, I don’t know guys. Of course, I want to see her, but I don’t want to rush things. "

Margaery rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, you're stubborn, I told you I will deal with her. Let me do it and I guarantee you that she will be here tonight. "

Jon looked into her eyes. She seemed sure of herself. Resigned, Jon sighed and said, "Okay, I trust you. I'll be there too. "

Margaery gave him a big smile, "you will not be disappointed! Don’t tell her anything yet. All you have to do is prepare yourself! "  
  
  
**_DAENERYS _**  
  
  
  
Dany was talking with Missandei on the couch when Margaery returned. The night began to fall, it was already 7 pm.

Margaery arrived with a smile that she constantly wore. Dany wondered what made this girl happy all the time. She has never seen her with a sad face. She sat on the couch and said, "What are you doing tonight girls? I have friends of mine who offers to go for a drink, it tempts you?"

Dany wasn’t very motivated. The school week had tired her, all she wanted, was sinking on the couch or her bed, watching a show on Netflix and chatting with Jon. "Sorry girl, it will be without me, too tired to go out tonight. "

"Don’t worry, it's just for one or two drinks and we'll be right back. We will not stay long. "

"Who are these friends?” Asked Missandei who seemed interested in the offer.

"Hmm some college friends, you don’t know them but they are cool,” Margaery replied.

"I'm up," said Missandei, she looked at Dany, "it's been a long time since we went out for a drink. And it's the weekend! "

Dany sighed. She really wanted to stay home tonight. She wanted to rest and mostly talk with Jon. But Dany knew that even if she decided to stay, Missandei would choose to stay with her. She wouldn’t want Dany to stay alone in the apartment while she's having fun. Not wanting to ruin her best friend's evening, Dany agreed. "Ok, but just for a few drinks. "

Her two friends smiled at her answer. They went to get ready, Margaery in the shower, Dany and Missy in their rooms looking for clothes to wear. Dany not being motivated chooses to wear a black basic V-neck sweater and jeans.

She was waiting for her turn to shower when she received a message from Jon.

  
**_@Jonsnow: Did Margaery come home?_**

Dany was surprised by his question. Why did he want to know that?

** _@danytarg: Yes, why this question?_ **

** **

** _@Jonsnow: Did she tell you about her plans for tonight?_ **

Dany didn’t understand his questions. Why was he interested in Margaery suddenly?

** _@danytarg: Yes, she did. She wants us to go out for a drink tonight._ **

** **

** _@Jonsnow: Oh, so you accepted?_ **

** **

** _@danytarg: Yes, why all these strange questions?_ **

** **

** _@Jonsnow: Oh nothing, I just wanted to be sure you're ready for us to meet  
@Jonsnow: Happy that you are!_ ** ** _😊_ **

"Ready for us to meet"? What is he saying? Dany wondered

** _@danytarg: Wait, what do you mean by "ready for us to meet»?_ **

** **

** _@Jonsnow: Yes, for tonight. Margaery wanted us to go out with our friends  
@Jonsnow: She did not tell you?_ **

Dany then understood. She understood what Margaery was planning. And she was furious. How dare she?

She stormed out of her room and headed for the bathroom. She tried to open the door, but she had locked it, then she knocked hard on the door, shouting, "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR MARGAERY! I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR!”.

Missandei came out of her room, which was right next to the bathroom, hearing the sound and looked at Dany's eyes wide open and asked, "What the fuck is that Dany? What is happening here? "

Dany turned to her, "It's happening that I'm going to kill this bitch!! Those fucking friends she was going to invite with us were Jon and his cousin, he just told me!! She wanted to trap me! "

Dany saw that Missandei was trying to control her laugh at hearing what Margaery did. "What's funny? It doesn’t make me laugh! "  
  
"Yes, I know, I’m sorry. It's just that I wondered how old she was, she really acts like a kid oh my god "said Missandei laughing.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened, Margaery who was in a bathrobe appeared. "Gods, don’t be dramatic Dany, I just wanted to help. You two take too much time, I wanted to speed things up! "

"And I’m glad that we take our time! it's only been five days that we are talking together!” Dany exclaimed.

"And it's already too much! With Robb, it took only two days to go for a drink together! "

"I don’t fucking care! Imagine the reaction I would have had! I might have had an anxiety attack seeing him at this bar! "

"You can’t know it because you don’t even want to try! How can you know how you could react?” Asked Margaery

"Girls calm!” Said Missandei softly. The two looked at her. "Dany is right Marge, you should have asked her. Even if you have good intentions.” She said to Margaery.  
She then looked at Dany and said, "Margaery is also right. You can’t know if you're not trying. You will never be ready if you don’t decide to be ready. You can wait as long as you want, if you don’t decide to be ready to meet Jon, you'll never do it. Despite the situation, you have a chance to meet him tonight. Jon proved you that he was a good person. He took care of you by not pressing you and he wanted you to be ready to see him. He has made efforts, it's up to you now. It's up to you to be ready. "

Dany listened to Missandei and looked down. She was right. They were both right. Dany was only repelling the fateful moment. If she wanted to develop something with Jon, push things back will not make any progress. Missandei was right. Jon was a good person. She already knew it, but he showed it again tonight. He wanted to be sure she was ready to see him. He cared about her and it warmed her heart. As Missy said. He has already made a lot of effort; it was now her turn.

But will she get there? Can she cross this enormous step? Talking on Instagram is easy, but what will happen if she can’t speak without stuttering? If she can’t see him in the eye? Dany began to ask questions, full of doubt. _Stop_, she told herself. They are right. I have to decide myself to be ready. And today I want to be. It's time to be.

Dany sighed, she looked at her friends and said to them in a determined voice, "All right, I'm ready. "

The other girls gave her smiles full of joy. Dany looked at Margaery, "Don’t think I’m forgetting, I still hate you!".

Margaery laughed, "I don’t worry about that, I know you'll thank me soon enough future sister-in-law! "

Dany chuckled and gave her the finger. She then thought that she had to go shower and change before being late. Her eyes widened as she thought of her outfit, "Gods, I have to change my outfit, I can’t meet him in sweaters and jeans! ".  
  
Her two friends laughed, and Missy told her, "Don’t worry, we'll help you find something. "

Dany nodded and walked to her room. She had to answer Jon. She picked up her phone and sent him a message.

** _@danytarg: Yes, she told me. See you tonight. _ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting, Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, you must have noticed but English isn't my mother tongue, so I might need a Beta Reader for the next chapters to look at my grammar and spelling. I don't know where to look for one, so if someone is interested please tell me! Thank you again for your feedback!

** _JON _ **

** **

Jon was the happiest man in the world. He was finally going to see Dany. To be honest he had doubted Margaery when she told him that she would get Dany to join them. He was surprised to see that she had succeeded. Dany had agreed. Jon didn’t know by what miracle Margaery had convinced her, but he told himself that he would have to thank her.

Jon was with Robb; they had gone to get Theon who lived a few blocks from their apartment. They had decided to walk there, the bar where Margaery had given them appointments was not far away. Only 15 minutes’ walk. And it was safer than driving there. They were probably going to drink.

As happy as he was, Jon couldn’t help but dread his meeting with Dany. He hoped that he would be able to put her in trust.  
Jon was happy to meet her, but he had to admit it wasn’t a perfect first date. Jon was a modest person and he knows that he will not be able to express himself fully with all their friends around them. And what stresses him the most was to be able to handle Dany's shyness. Jon had even searched on Google, "advice for a first date with a shy girl." He had found some interesting tips. The first said that humor could be a key to break the ice. Joking could push her to forget her fears.

The site also talked about not hesitating to flatter her. Apparently, if she's so shy, it’s because she's afraid that you will not like her. Hence the importance of reassuring her by complimenting her outfit, her physique, her perfume: the more she will feel confident and the more she will show herself as she really is.

Jon memorized all these tips. He had another fear, it was to manage, Theon, Robb, and Margaery at the same time. All three of them liked to talk a lot and sometimes could tell things they shouldn’t. Jon didn’t want them to mention Arianne at all tonight. Dany really didn’t need to know. He was afraid she would take him for someone who not serious who is looking for a sexual partner. He tells himself that he will have to speak with Arianne. She's a good friend, but their affair had to end, and Jon had to tell her.

Theon finally got out of his apartment. Jon was getting impatient. They had waited more than five minutes with Robb in front of his house. "Gods, what took you all this time? "

Theon looked at him and smiled, "I was praying for your failure with Dany. Sorry dude, but you're going to stay single! "

Jon laughed. All three of them started walking toward the bar. They arrived in 10 minutes. Jon's heart started beating hard, he wondered if Dany had already arrived. They entered the bar and he began to look for a silver-haired girl. She didn’t seem to be here yet.

Robb decided to call Margaery. He had her on the phone telling her that they had arrived and asked where they were, and a few seconds later he hung up. He turned to his friends and said, "They will be late, they will be there in 10 minutes. "

Jon's heart was beating harder. He was 10 minutes away to meet Dany.

_ **DAENERYS** _

  
  
The three roommates were in an Uber towards the bar where she was supposed to meet Jon. They had wasted time trying to find an outfit for Daenerys. She ended up choosing a short black satin dress with golden pumps. Margaery had told her that a short black dress was perfect for a first date. It was very simple and elegant, sexy but not too much. She also said that the most important thing for a first date is to feel comfortable while remaining natural. No need for extravagance.

  
Dany was now in the direction of the bar, accompanied by her two friends. Margaery had just received a call from Robb who said they had already arrived. The pressure began to rise. The closer she got to Jon; the more Dany doubted. Seeing that she was starting to panic, Missy was holding her hand. "It's okay, Dany. Everything will be fine," she murmured.

Dany nodded and looked at her friend, " I'm afraid of ruining everything Missy. I'm afraid I can’t talk to him, to have nothing to say and that he finds me uninteresting.” She confessed.

  
"Girl, if you are in this state of mind, it’s sure that you will fail. You must tell yourself that you'll get there. Otherwise, it would be useless to have decided to come. If you're still not ready, it's not too late to turn around.” Said Missandei. “You must be determined and don’t tell yourself that you will fail. If you let your fears speak, they will inevitably take over. "

  
Once again, Missandei was right, Dany thought. She was always right and always find the right words to re-motivate Dany. Dany began to inhale and breathe out slowly.

They finally arrived at their destination. And despite all Missandei's advice, Dany's heart began to beat at an infernal pace. She felt her chest tighten. _God, why am I putting myself in such states?_ Dany wondered. She began to curse her own body that she couldn’t control.  
  
_Everything will be fine, everything will be fine, everything will be fine, everything will be fine ..._ she repeated. They started walking towards the bar, which seemed half full from the outside. They went inside and began to look for them. Dany wanted at that moment to flee as far as possible. Why did she agree to come? _I'm stupid, I'm going to ruin everything_.

  
"That's Robb," Margaery said, pointing to a table where a young man with auburn hair and another with brown hair were sitting. The first was to be Robb. But there was no sign of Jon. So, they joined them and when he saw them Robb got up and kissed Margaery. The other young man stood up as well and gave them a courteous smile. They greeted each other and introduced themselves before sitting down. The brown-haired man was called Theon. Jon had already talked about him in one of their conversations if Dany remembered well.  
  
Margaery was in the middle sitting in front of Robb, Missandei was at one of her sides in front of Theon and the seat in front of Dany was empty. Surely reserved for Jon. Dany wondered where he was. She thought he would come with his two friends.

  
"Where is Jon?” Margaery asked the question that Dany didn’t dare to say out loud.

  
"Right here," said a deep, husky voice coming from behind them. Her heart started beating quickly again. 

Dany ended up turning around and she saw him. She almost had a heart attack. He was very elegant while being dressed simply. He had put on jeans with a white T-shirt and a black blazer. His curly hair was detached. He held a tray of shooters in his hands.

  
He was handsome. He looked at her and smiled before advancing to their table and putting the shooters on it. He sat in front of Dany and introduced himself, "I'm Jon. Happy to meet you ", addressing Missandei and Dany. Missy introduced herself, but Dany couldn’t say anything. He was there right in front of her. He looked at her and smiled again. His smile made him prettier than he already was. Dany returned his smile timidly and looked away from his eyes. _Coward_, she told herself. She couldn’t even look at him.  
  
  
  
The other two couples started talking to each other, Robb was chatting with Marge and Theon and Missy seemed to be getting to know each other. Dany tried to look at Jon, he wasn’t looking at her anymore, he was taking and drank it. The atmosphere was uncomfortable between them. None seem to want to take the first step. They were facing each other, without speaking, without even looking at the other.

It was starting very bad, Dany thought. She had to do something. Maybe she had to take the initiative, but even if she wanted it, she couldn’t, it was impossible for her.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jon said, getting up and leaving without even looking at her. He has been sitting for barely two minutes. He clearly seeks an excuse to slip away. She must have disappointed him, and he preferred to leave. Tears began to rise. Dany hated herself and her shyness. Why couldn’t she interact normally? Missandei had just met Theon and she was already talking to him like he was one of her oldest friends. Dany felt useless. She fought tears; she shouldn’t cry now. She took a shooter and drank it. Her phone vibrated in her purse. She took it and she saw that Jon sent a message on Instagram. She didn’t understand but opened the message anyway.

** _@Jonsnow: Can you join me outside, please? In front of the bar. I'm not comfortable with everyone next to us._ **

Dany smiles. So that was it. She wasn’t the only one who was being uncomfortable. He didn’t leave because of her. She was relieved.

She thought about his request and knew very well what she was going to do. If she didn’t join him, she would send a negative message. So, she took her purse and told her friends that she needed to go to the bathroom, knowing that they wouldn’t believe her and that they knew who she was going to see.

She went to the exit. She was afraid of what was going to happen next, but she was less tense.

She was out and saw Jon waiting for her. He said smiling, "Hi. "

She stepped forward, forcing herself to look into his eyes, she gave him a small smile and replied, "Hey" stopping right in front of him.

"Sorry, but as I said in the message, I had a hard time trying to talk to you with our friends who could listen to us. So, I preferred to take you away. "

Dany smiled at him shyly and said, "Don’t worry... I..I felt the same way. So, I understand. "

The two remained silent after that, he kept looking at her. His eyes are beautiful, she thought. They were dark grey, so dark you could think they were black.

Jon began to scratch his neck nervously and said, "Also sorry for not having invited you sooner. Margaery told me that you thought I didn’t want to see you because I wasn’t inviting you. And I'm sorry you thought that. It's the opposite, to be honest... "

Dany blushed at his statement. She noted in her mind that she must remember to kill Margaery. "Mar..Margaery was lying.” Dany said, "In fact, she lied to both of us. She had made me think that we were going out with friends of her this evening. When you sent me your message, I realized that she wanted to trap us. "

Jon widened his eyes surprised. "Gods, I should have known ... I had doubts about her intentions. That's why I sent you this message. I wanted to make sure you were ready.” Jon told her.

Dany's heart warmed. He was really the perfect man. "Thank you, a lot.” She said, looking up and forcing herself to look at him. Jon gave her a smile.

"What convinced you to come if you knew what Margaery was planning?” He asked her.

Dany was still looking at him and said, "To be honest, it's her and Missandei who convinced me. They reasoned me somehow. "

  
Jon snorted and said, "Robb and Margaery are good together. Robb is the same as her, he likes to meddle with things that don’t concern him. It's him and Theon who created my Tinder. "

Dany let out a laugh. She felt more and more comfortable with him. "Why did they do that? "

"Well, I was the only single among my friends, so they were worried about me and decided to create my account,” Jon told her.

"It was the same for me. Margaery and Missandei convinced me to download the app. "  
  
Jon smiles and says, "I'm glad they convinced you then."

Dany smiles too, "Same. I mean, I'm happy that Theon and Robb signed you up on Tinder. "

  
They looked at each other smiling.

"So, I guess I have confirmation that you're not a fake. You are the small girl I saw on Instagram.” Jon teased.

  
Dany laughed, " ''Small' '? You're barely taller than me! "

" You are wearing pumps."

"It doesn’t make a big difference."

He sneered and said, "We should join the others Dany, they will certainly ask questions. Even if I imagine that they all suspect that we are together."

Dany nodded. She noticed that she had never given him her real name and that he still called her Dany. It was her name on Tinder and Instagram, he must think that she’s really called like that. "It's Daenerys, by the way.” She said looking at him, "Daenerys Targaryen."

Jon looked at her, stepped forward and said, "Well, nice to meet you Daenerys Targaryen. I'm Jon Snow. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Jonerys4Life for the beta! You helped me a lot, thank you again!

** _JON _ **

Daenerys - A beautiful name for a beautiful person. _She's perfect_, Jon thought, sneaking glances at her as they walked back to sit down with their friends.

He wondered then what he had done to deserve a girl as perfect as her. When he saw her for the first time a few minutes ago, he tried to keep calm as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Her beauty was inhuman, somehow both petite and cute, whilst at the same time very classy very sexy. The dress she wore was very pretty, showing her shapely legs without revealing too much. Jon couldn’t miss his chance. If before this date he wanted to try to start something with her, now he was convinced. He had to try. You had to be crazy to let slip such a rare pearl.

Jon was also quite happy that they had managed to break the ice and talk to each other as comfortably as they did on their phones. Jon was quite proud of himself. Dany was pretty shy at first. He initially doubted her shyness to be honest, wondering how a girl as pretty as her could be shy. Well, it was a silly thought, shyness didn’t depend on beauty. Even so, it made Dany even cuter than she already was.

  
He was so happy to have made her laugh and relax. She seemed to become more and more comfortable with him as they talked together.

They arrived at their table, and their friends were conversing and laughing together. They too were appeared comfortable together. It warmed Jon's heart to see their two groups of friends get along so well.

As they sat in their respective places, the others turned to look at them. Jon saw that they were all trying to hide their smiles, and the voice Jon dreaded most spoke and said, "Oh, here are the lovebirds! "

Jon looked at Theon and glared at him. That idiot didn’t know how to shut up. Robb and Margaery let out a laugh they were trying to control, and Missandei followed with her own . _Great_, thought Jon. They were all determined to act like children tonight. He looked at Dany, fearing her reaction. She blushed and was embarrassed but not as much as Jon thought she might be. She even had a small smile. _Gods, how can she be so cute?_

He looked at Theon and said, "We were just in the bathroom and met each other when we came back here."

Jon knew that this lie was useless, they all knew it wasn’t true, but he wanted them to understand that he didn’t intend to be the talk of the evening. Theon gave him a mocking smile and said nothing more, much to Jon's pleasure.

"So, now that we're all together, it would be nice to get to know each other. Where do you come from?” Robb said, looking at Dany and Missandei.

Dany turned to him and answered with a smile, "We're from Dragonstone. "

Jon was surprised that she could respond to Robb despite her shyness, but he remembered she had told him that as long as there was no ambiguity, she could be very friendly.

"I'm from Naath.” Missandei said, she smiled and continued, "We moved to Dragonstone with my parents when I was in high school. I met Dany there. And you? You already lived in King’s Landing? "

"No, we come from Winterfell, in the north. We arrived here last year,” said Jon smiling to her. 

"Yeah, my father and Jon's mother are brother and sister, so we’ve been very close since we were little. He’s more my brother than my cousin.” Added Robb.

"And I met them when I moved to Winterfell. I must have been 9 years old.” Theon said

Jon didn’t listen to what they were saying, his eyes were lost in Daenerys, who was right in front of him. The two smiled at each other and Jon could see her cheeks turn red. How could he resist her and not fall in love? Daenerys had probably cast a spell on him.

_Gods, calm down Jon. It's only been a week since you knew her and 30 minutes since you met her_, he said to himself. But no matter how hard he tried to temper himself, he couldn’t help but imagine a future with her. She was the perfect woman. Cute, beautiful, funny, attentive, interesting, Jon couldn’t find enough superlatives to describe her.

"Sorry guys, I have to leave for a moment, I have a phone call to make," Missandei suddenly said as she got up.

"Well, I'll go get something to drink in the meantime, there's nothing left," Margaery replied. She looked at Robb and Theon and said, "Come with me, I'm going to need help."

Robb frowned but got up and said to Theon who was still sitting and didn’t seem to want to move, "Come on dude." Theon sighed and stood up. They left Dany and Jon alone.

Jon smiled and said to Dany, "They could have been more subtle. "

"Well, it's the intention that counts. They certainly want us to have another moment alone. And we weren’t any more subtle with our excuse of the toilet before.” Dany replied, smiling at him.

"True," Jon says. He remembered that he still hadn’t complimented her. He had to do it now, they were alone, but he didn’t know how to do it while being natural. He ends up saying hesitantly, "you look ... you look really beautiful with this dress. Well ... even without the dress. " Jon quickly realized what he had said and quickly added, "I mean you look beautiful no matter what you wear." _Gods, I'm really stupid_, he thought.

Dany chuckled and blushed, she looked him in the eyes and said, “you are very handsome too ... and you have pretty hair. "

He smiled and silence took over. Dany decided to speak and asked him, "So ... how is Ghost?" "

Jon looked at her and replied, "Very fine. Well, that's what my mother told me. She takes care of him while I'm here at Kings Landing. She sent me some pictures of him. Do you want to see them? "

"Yes, I would like," she said.

Jon picked up his phone and looked for the pictures that his mother had sent him. He found them and handed the phone to Daenerys. She picked up the phone and looked at the photos smiling. "He's really beautiful, and he seems to be so adorable.” She told him.

Jon smiles and says, "Thanks, he's adorable. You have cats too if I remember correctly. What were their names? "

She looked up at him and replied, "Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. "

"Ah yes I remember now, they were very strange names for cats. What are their meanings? "

Dany laughed and said to him, "Maybe you have a reason for Ghost but it's still a strange name too. And I have a reason too! I named Rhaegal and Viserion after my two brothers, Rhaegar and Viserys. It's strange, even they told me, but I had no inspiration back then." She winced and continued," As for Drogon, I was a fan of a movie called 'Vaes Dothrak' when I was a kid and the hero of this movie was called Drogo. So, I named Drogon after him, he's big and fierce compared to the other two, just like Drogo was. "

"Hmm, I see.” Said Jon, smiling. "You only have two brothers? No sisters? "

"Yes, only two brothers, what about you? "

" I’m an only child. But I grew up close to my cousins, who I consider as my brothers and sisters. There are five of them", said Jon smiling.

Jon started looking for their friends. Margaery, Robb, and Theon were still at the bar, but shouldn’t be long in coming back. If Jon wanted to have her phone number, it was now or never. "Well, I like talking with you on Instagram, but I would love to hear your voice more often. If you don’t mind, can I have your phone number? "

Dany smiled, nodded and answered, "Of course. "

Jon, happy that she agreed, handed his phone so she could write down her number.

"I'm going to send you a message, so you can have mine too. "

He sent her a simple message where he had written his name so that she knew it was from him.

Their friends eventually came back and they ended up discussing school and telling stories about each other. As the night wore on, then came the moment to part. The girls had ordered an Uber, although they lived only a few minutes away.

When their Uber arrived, Jon and his friends accompanied them to the car. Missandei said goodbye and was the first to get into the Uber. Margaery kissed Robb and said goodbye before following her roommate. Only Dany remained outside on the curb. Jon approached her and didn’t know what to do. Should he kiss her cheek? It was definitely too early for a kiss on the lips, and Theon and Robb were watching them. He hesitated and finally said, "Well ... get home safely and ... have a good night. "

Dany looked at him, he couldn’t decipher her expression, was she disappointed?

"Thanks ... you too, get home safe.” She said and finally smiled before getting into the car. Jon watched them drive away.

"You have no balls man," said Theon. Robb chuckled.

Jon looked at them and said, "Fuck you. "

But they were right, he had no balls.

** _DAENERYS _ **

It had been four days since Dany had met Jon. And Dany still couldn’t believe that the meeting had gone so well. She was surprised she had be so comfortable with him.

Although it was very stressful at first, she had quickly found herself relaxing. They could have been as comfortable to each other as when they talked on Instagram before they met.

Jon had not called her on the phone yet, they were still talking to each other just by message.

Speaking of messages, she had just received one from her. Well, she was more of a big sister than anything else. She was the niece of her sister-in-law. And she was older than her, so it was so weird to consider her as a niece.

She asked Dany if she wanted to eat with her somewhere in the week. Dany smiled and accepted her proposal, before deciding to send a message to Jon asking how his day went.

She had just returned from class, she put in more comfortable clothes and settled on her couch. Missandei and Margaery hadn’t returned yet.

Her phone started ringing. She looked and saw that it was Jon. She smiled, it was the first time he had called her since she had given him her number. She picked up and said, "Hello? Jon? "

"Hello Dany, how are you? " he said.

" Very well and you? I’ve just returned from school. "

" Same. Are you next to Missandei and Margaery?” Jon asked

"No, I'm alone. Why? " 

"Well, I'd like to ask you something and I was hoping you'd be alone,” Jon said. _He wants to ask me something?_ Her heart started to beat a little faster. She didn’t answer, letting him continue. "I would like to take you on a real date. Our first official date. Just the two of us, without anyone else.” Jon finally asked.

Dany smiled, her heart began to beat harder. _A date. Just the two of us_. She said to herself and felt herself blush at the thought. The old Daenerys would have begun to panic. She knew now that everything would be fine, and she wanted to see him again.

"I'm up for it. When?” She asked.

"Tomorrow after classes, if you're free?” Jon answered.

"I am," she said, still smiling.

"Well, perfect. Excited to be there”. He said.

"Same, look forward to it too.” She said still smiling. 

"I'll leave you then, see you tomorrow, Dany. "

"See you tomorrow, Jon. "

He hung up. Dany was still smiling, she felt like she was in a fairy tale. She'll finally get her first date. After 18 years of existence. Maybe Jon will be “The One”. She was really happy. She smiled like a child. _A real date_, she thought. She was so excited. _Looking forward to tomorrow_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is unbetated so sorry for the mistakes and the grammar guys. Enjoy !

  
  
  
**_DAENERYS _**  
  
  
It was the first thing Dany thought when she wakes up. It was the day she was going to have her date with Jon. Their first real date, without their friends, just the two of them.

It will be the first time that Dany will experience this. To be alone with a man. Her heart started beating fast. She knew that everything would be fine, and that Jon was very good and very patient, but she couldn’t help but think of the worst that could happen.

She wouldn’t have anyone to help her. She will be alone. Missandei and Margaery will not be there to advise or support her. If everything goes wrong, she will have to assume everything herself. _But it will be fine_, she told herself. And in a way, she was convinced of it. Jon was the first man she was comfortable with and could talk with. Their last date was a success and this one will be too.

  
She ends up getting up and out of bed. She found her two roommates in the kitchen and joined them to have breakfast. They smiled when they saw her and Margaery said, "Here is the woman of the day. Did you sleep well? "

  
Dany laughed and nodded. She settled with them around their kitchen island. Missandei looked at her and asked, "So, what time do you have your date exactly? "  


"I don’t know yet, he will send me a message, but he told me it will be after. "

  
"Hmm, and did you think about what you were going to wear?” Asked Margaery.

  
Dany shook her head smiling and said, "No, I'm counting on the help of my two precious roommates. "

  
"Well, you can forget white clothes.” Margaery replied, "you will not have time to change after class, so what you will wear this morning will be your date dress. And if you wear white you might spill something on your clothes. "   
  
Dany looked at her friend and nodded, she had a point. "Dress up normally, Dany.” said Missandei, "Jon isn’t going to expect you to be classy. Be natural. Wear something that you wear every day. "

"Yes, she is right. And men are all the same, they rarely have an original idea for a first date. Jon will probably take you to a movie theater or take you for a drink. It’s no use to dress classy for that. Save that for later.” Margaery said, giving her a wink.

Dany nodded and kept their advice in mind. She would probably listen to them and wear jeans and a knit sweater.  
She was eating her cereals when her phone vibrated. Jon had sent her a message. Without losing a second, Dany opened and read it.

** _Jon: Hey, how are you? Still ok for the date?_ **

Dany smiled. She was always smiling when she got a message from Jon.

** _Daenerys: I'm fine thank you and yes, I'm still ok!_ **

  
Missandei then said to her, "So what does he say? " Dany looked at her and replied, "he's just getting some news and asking if it's still ok for the date". Missandei smiled and nodded. Dany received another message from Jon.

** _Jon: Ok, perfect. So, since I finish an hour earlier than you, I'll wait for you in the library and I will come to your class when you finish. Is it good for you? "_ **

** _Dany: Yes, perfect. Sorry, you had to wait tho._ **

** **

** _Jon: Don’t worry. I will take the opportunity to advance on my thesis. And it's only for an hour. I'll leave you; I'll be late. See you later, look forward to seeing you Daenerys._ **

** **

** _Dany: I look forward to seeing you too!_ **

Dany unlocked her phone and finished eating. She prepared herself and followed the advice of Missy and Marge. She is simply dressed in skinny black jeans and a white knit sweater. She decided to braid her hair with the help of Missy. They ended up going to school once they were ready.

The day went on very long. Dany didn’t stop counting the minutes and hours, she was impatient and eager to be with Jon as soon as possible. But she was also paradoxically more and more stressed as her date with him getting closer.  
  
During the lunch break, she received a message from her niece suggesting that she dinner with her the next evening. Dany was free, so she accepted. She had missed her although it had only been a few weeks since they hadn’t seen each other. She was impatient to see her again. And who knows, if her date with Jon goes well, she may finally be able to tell her that she finally found someone.  
  
"Have you thought about what will happen if all goes well during your date?” Asked Margaery.

  
" What do you mean? "

  
"Well, maybe Jon will take the step tonight and will want to ... kiss you?” Marge answered smiling. Dany opened her eyes wide. She hadn’t thought of that. "I guess it will be your first kiss."  
  
"God Marge, don’t make her stress!” Said Missy; She looked at Dany and said, "Don’t worry about that, Jon will not do anything unless you're ready. He's caring and patient, I can tell by the way I've seen him interact with you. "  
  
Margaery rolled her eyes, "maybe but imagine that everything is going well, and that Jon thinks it's the right time for a first kiss. Are you preparing for that Dany?”  
  
"God, I swear Marge you're so annoying!” Missy said to the Tyrell girl.  
  
"But that can be a possibility and she has to prepare for it! "  
  
Dany watched them quarrel and smiled. She might be shy, but the thought of kissing Jon didn’t make her that nervous. On the contrary, she had butterflies in her belly by imagining it. The question was whether it was the right time or not. If Jon had to kiss her if their date went well, she wouldn’t be totally against it. She already appreciated him enough and saw him as a potential boyfriend. Her first boyfriend.

"Don’t worry Missy, it doesn’t stress me at all. Well, maybe a bit. But if we kiss each other it will simply mean that the date went well and that we both are ready to start a relationship together. I'm not scared of the potential kiss, I'm more stressed by the date itself.” Said Dany.  
  
Missandei looked at her and smiled, "I understand. But don’t make false hope, there isn’t necessarily a kiss on the first date. Well, second if we count the last time at the bar. But even if the date went well, if Jon thinks it's not the right time and he's not trying anything, don’t be disappointed. "

" I know.” Dany smiled at her friend.  
  
They finished lunch and went to the next class.

** __________________________**

Dany was now ten minutes away from finishing her day and to see Jon. She had counted the minutes all day, but those ten minutes seemed to be the longest. Jon must have been waiting for her in the hallway in front of her classroom by now. He had sent a message five minutes ago to tell her that he was leaving the library. Dany's heart was beating faster and faster.

Dany looked at her watch and only thirty seconds had passed. It was definitely the ten longest minutes she had ever seen.

She wondered where Jon was going to take her. Maybe Margaery was right, and he will take her to see a movie or to have a drink. _But it doesn’t matter_, she said to herself. Spending time with Jon and getting to know him even more, that was what pleased Dany.

She was still in her thoughts when the teacher told them that the class was over. She looked at her watch and it was past four o'clock. She hadn’t seen the time passed.

She began to store her things and put her notebook in her purse as her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She looked at Missandei and Margaery who was right next to her and who had also finished packing their things. Missy whispered, "good luck" and smiled at her. She decided it was time and go out of the classroom. When she went out, she looked for Jon.

Several students had crowded down the hallway after the end of the school, but she saw him. He was right in front of the exit door, leaning against the wall and had his phone in his hand. He looked up and found her gaze. He smiled as he saw her and straightened himself up putting his phone in his jean’s pocket. Dany returned his smile and approached him.

"Hey," she tells him

  
"Hey," Jon answered with his beautiful smile, "how was your day?"  
  
" Very good. And you?” Answered Dany  
  
"Very good too. Well, I haven’t been focused, to be honest. I thought of our date all day."  
  
Dany smiled shyly and blushed. "Well, …it was the same for me. I…I was counting the minutes all day. " She looked away embarrassed. Jon laughed at her reaction. She found the courage to look at him again, but he was looking behind her. She turned around to see what he was looking at and saw Missandei and Margaery approach. "Hey Jon!” said the latter.

"Hey, Margaery," Jon replied and smiled at her, then looked at Missandei and greeted her too.  
  
"We will not bother you any longer. Have fun.” Margaery said and they left them alone.  
  
Dany smiled as she watched the silhouettes of her friends drifting down the hallway. She then turned to Jon and asked, "So…where are you taking me?"  
  
Jon replied, "There is a beautiful park next to Visenya Hill. If you like we can go visit it and just walk and talk."

Dany smiled and nodded.

"Great. The park is far, we will go in my car. You can put your things in the trunk.” Jon told her.

"It's okay for me. Thank you," answered Dany.

" OK perfect. Let's go?” Jon asked. Dany nodded smiling at him and the two headed for the parking lot. "Do you have a driver's license? " asked Jon as they were walking.

  
Dany nodded, "Yes but I don’t use my car, I live only ten minutes from the campus and everything I need is close to my flat. "

  
"Same, I rarely use it when I'm in the capital. In Winterfell, it's another story. "

  
"How… how is Winterfell by the way? I've never been there.” Dany asked as they arrived at the university parking lot.

"Oh, it's really cold there, especially in winter. There is snow everywhere, it's all white. But it's a very nice city. People are friendly and warm. It changes a lot from here.” Jon answered.

  
"Hmm, I guess it's the same for Dragonstone. It's a small island, so everyone knows each other.” Said Dany

Jon smiled and pointed away with his finger, "It's this car," he told her. Dany's gaze turned to the direction where Jon's finger pointed. Dany wasn’t into cars so she did not recognize the brand. But it was a black car, very simple. A car that could have any ordinary student. He then went to the trunk and opened it, "you can put your stuff in it."

Dany thanked him and put her bag in the trunk. Then they went to the doors of the car and settled on the seats. Dany put on her belt, she looked at Jon who had just put his own. He started to drive. A silence settled between them. That annoyed Daenerys. Jon was focused on the road and Dany tried to find a topic of conversation, the only thing she found was to ask him about his family. "So, what are your parents doing? "  
  
Jon looked at her, she hoped he didn’t find her too intrusive, but he replied, "My mom owns a restaurant in Winterfell. "  
  
"Oh, a self-made woman? It's cool! "  
  
Jon gave her a small smile and said, "Hmm ... not really. She's a Stark. She opened her first restaurant with the money she inherited from my grandfather. The Starks are one of the oldest families in the north and even in Westeros. They ruled the north for a very long time. They still govern it in a certain way. My uncle Ned is currently the Mayor of Winterfell. "  
  
Dany looked at Jon intently as he spoke, he seemed embarrassed to talk about his family's legacy. She felt the need to apologize. "I was too curious, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention. "

Jon looked at her and shook his head, "No, no, don’t worry. It's normal that you want to know more about me. It's just that I don’t like to put myself forward and talk about the achievements and legacy of my family. "

" Why? I don’t think you should be ashamed. On the contrary, I think you should be proud of it. Well, proud of the achievement of your ancestors and your parents, not proud of the money. If you boasted about the money your family made, I would have had a bad image of you," said Dany smiling at him.

He was staring down the road, but Dany saw him smile and wince. " You’re right. Happy that you don’t have a bad idea of me, " he said laughing.

Dany smiled. She realized that he had talked about his mother's job but didn’t mentioned his father. Once again curiosity drove Dany to ask, "and your father? What’s he doing? "

  
At this question, Jon's smile faded. _Gods, you should just have shut up_, thought Dany. Jon opened his mouth and said, "I didn’t know him. He died before I was born. "

Dany was taken by surprise. She didn’t expect this answer. What should she tell him? She wasn’t used to this kind of embarrassing situation. She really should have shut up. The date had barely begun that she had already ruined it. "Oh...I..I'm so sorry Jon ..." she finally said, " I shouldn’t have asked you ..."

Jon gave her a small smile, "No, no need to apologize, you didn’t know.” He said. "And, to be honest, I didn’t know him. It's sad to say, but he’s a stranger to me. And my mother got married to my father-in-law, I always considered him as my real father. He raised me. "

She didn’t know what to say to him, all she could do was give him a little smile. Jon smiled back and said, "We arrived. I hope there are some places for me to park. "

  
They found a free spot in the parking. They got out of the car and they started walking and entered the park. "So, what about your parents? What are they doing? " asked Jon.

Dany turned to him and said, "Hmm ... to be honest, my family is a bit special too. My father owns a law firm and my mother is a judge. "

"Wow, special indeed,” Jon said, widening his eyes. "That's why you study law? It's a family thing? "

Dany chuckled, "Somehow yes. My brother Rhaegar is also a lawyer and works at my father’s firm. Viserys is finishing his degree. He works with them as well, but as a trainee. So yeah, it’s a family thing, the Targaryens are an old family of lawyers. We have been conditioned to make it our profession since we were kids. "

Jon frowned at her, "What about you? Do you want to follow your father's and brother’s footsteps? "

Dany sighed, "To be honest, I don’t know. On the one hand, studying law is interesting and not boring at all, but on the other hand, I don’t know if it's something I'd like to do all my life. I don’t know if it's a job for me. I am opposed to what a lawyer should be. I mean, I'm pretty reserved, it's not my thing to speak in front of many people and I can’t see myself doing it in front of a court. But I wouldn’t like to be the black sheep of the family and disappoint my father. "

"Yes, I understand. But what do you want to do? If you could choose a job that you like and which you would like to do all your life?” Jon asked.

"I have always loved drawing and writing stories. When I was a kid, I wanted to become an author of a novel or to draw a comic. "

Jon smiled. They were still walking. The park was really big, there were lots of kids playing and joggers. "I saw your drawing of the dragons. Although I don’t know very well, I found it very pretty and very well drawn. Why don’t you pursue this path? If that's what you like? "

It was a question Dany often asked, but she knew the answer: Her father. She looked at Jon and replied, "It's not that easy. As I told you, my father expects us to work for his firm and become accomplished lawyers and recognized as he is, to maintain the family legacy. He has always been very strict with us regarding our future."

Jon stopped walking and turned slightly to look at her. "Sorry to sound tough, but it's not his future, nor his life. It's yours Dany. You are free to choose what you want to become. Not him.” Jon said seriously. "Have you discussed this with him? "

Dany gave him a little smile and shook her head. She had always been afraid to broach the subject. She remembered when Viserys was in his rebellious period. He wasn’t going to university anymore and was partying a lot. Their father had threatened to cut off supplies and stop paying rent for his apartment. Since then Dany was doing everything to be the perfect daughter. She knew that their father loved them and would do anything for them. But he was very attached to the family's legacy and name, which pushed him to be very strict with his children.

"Well, you have to tell him about it Dany. If you explain to him that becoming a lawyer may not be for you and that you have other aspirations, perhaps he will understand.” Jon said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try.” Said Dany. She didn’t lie saying that. She hoped to be able to tell her father, but she wondered if she would have the courage one day.  
Not wanting to talk about her father anymore, she decided to change the subject. "What about you? What do you want to do in the future?” She asked.

Jon smiled and started to walk again. Dany followed him. "I don’t know yet. The only thing I know is that I want to live on my own and for myself. I want to open and develop my own business. I don’t see myself working for someone. It may seem marginal, but this capitalist society sucks. I don’t see myself waking up every morning to bring money to someone and touch just a little part of it.” He turned his head towards her as they continued to walk. "But I can’t change society, I'm not a superhero, and I have no political ambition. It's paradoxical but the only way for me to be happy and to enjoy my life is by taking advantage of this capitalist system. "  
  
Dany had listened attentively and smiled. "I see, so you are a Marxist?” She joked.

Jon laughed and said, "No, not really, both ideologies have their flaws. It may seem selfish, but I don’t really care who owns the capital and the means of production. I just want to be free and like I said, to enjoy my life. To travel freely without being limited by holidays for example."

"I respect that.” Said Dany, "you are very ambitious. I hope you accomplish what you want. Do you have ideas already? "

Jon nodded, "yes a few, but I'll tell you once it's concrete. "

She smiled, "Deal! "

Jon also smiles and said, "do you want to sit down? It's not that I don’t like walking but there are plenty of free benches. It will be more comfortable to talk. "  
She agreed. They found a bench and sat down. Dany was still impressed by how easy she was to confide in Jon. It was so comfortable to chat with him. He was someone very open. She knew she could discuss anything with him, and he wouldn’t judge her.

They discussed about their families. Jon told her about his mother and stepfather, but also about his cousins whom he considered as his brothers and sisters. Especially Arya which whom he was very close to. Dany talked about her relationship with Viserys and Rhaegar. The latter being older and still busy with his family life and his work as a lawyer, she had always been closer to Viserys who was only five years older than her. She explained that it was to him that she often confided. Viserys had his character but he was a great and caring big brother and would do anything for his little sister.

Dany realized that they had been talking for a while when the night began to fall. It was 8 pm when they decided to return. Jon brought her back with his car.

When they arrived at Dany's apartment, Jon stopped the car and turned to her. "Thanks for those few hours we spent together Dany. It was really nice. "

Dany smiled, "Thanks to you Jon. Thank you for inviting me. "

Jon smiled back, but it was a tense smile, he seemed a little uncomfortable. "Um ... well ... there's something I need to tell you," he said. Dany's heart started to beat faster. She began to imagine the worst. Maybe he didn’t appreciate the date? But he had just told her that he had had a good time. Perhaps he had appreciated the date but realized that a relationship with her wasn’t possible.

Dany panicked. Jon looked into her eyes and continued, "Hmm ... as I told you I enjoyed this date with you ... but not only this one. To tell you the truth, I enjoyed every moment I spent with you. Whether it's up to date or talking via Tinder or Instagram.” Dany was relieved to hear his words, but her heart began to beat harder. She didn’t expect this statement. Jon who was still embarrassed continued, "I ... I appreciate you a lot Dany. Very much. And if you feel the same, I'd like to try something with you."

Dany didn’t feel herself breathing anymore. She couldn’t see herself but was sure she was blushing, and she was certainly red. She looked at Jon and stammered, "I ... I feel the same too... "

Jon seemed to relax as he heard her words, "Great. Great.” He smiled at her and said, "I'd like to take you to another date. For dinner. Are you free tomorrow night? "

Dany was about to accept but remembered that she wasn’t free. _Shit_, she thought. "Oh no sorry, I’m not, I must see my niece tomorrow night. " She saw the disappointment in Jon's eyes. "But I'm free the day after tomorrow. I would love to have dinner with you. If you are free of course. "

A big smile appeared on his face. _Gods, his smile is so beautiful_. "I am also free. I would love to dine with you too.” Jon said. She smiled. At that moment, Jon did something that surprised Dany. He leaned toward her. Her heart stopped beating. He put his hand on one of her cheeks and kissed the other tenderly. He moved away from her face and said, "Well, see you on Friday then Dany. Get home safely. "

Dany looked at him, she was blushing so hard. "Yeah ... see…see you next time Jon. Get home safe too, "she said, forcing herself to appear normal and obviously she failed.  
She quickly opened the door and got out of the car. She went to her apartment. When she arrived at the front door, she turned around.  
Jon was still there, in his car. He was looking at her and when he saw her turn around, he waved his hand. Dany waved at him too. Jon smiled and started his car. Dany looked at him driving away. She had only one desire: to see him again, and again, and again. _I can’t wait for Friday_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the delay guys !! So firstly I had my finals in December, just before the holidays, so I didn't have much time to write, and when I had a little time, I was blocked. Despite the fact that I had the ideas, the words didn't come. This chapter is very short but had to be longer, and I had to release something, so I decided to publish only a part of the chapter. The rest should arrive very quickly, I have a lot more free time and a lot more motivation to write than I had at the beginning of the month. Still sorry, sorry for the grammar, the mistakes and sorry in advance for the cliffhanger hehe.

_**JON** _

"So, how was your date with Dany yesterday?" asked Robb. Jon smiled and took a piece of pizza. Theon, as usual, laughed when he heard Robb mention Dany. The three friends were sitting on the couch in Robb and Jon’s apartment.

Jon looked at Robb, "very good. To be honest, I really liked it. We had a good time yesterday, and I'm having dinner with her tomorrow. "

"Wow, that sounds really serious!” exclaimed his cousin. Jon smiled and nodded, "yeah, I’d like to take it to the next level, so I invited her to dinner.”

Theon, who had remained silent so far, groaned. Jon turned and looked at him, frowning, "What is it?” He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't know you were so romantic,” replied Theon.

"How romantic? It's just a dinner, a date," said Jon, who got a little irritated. "And if I remember correctly, it was you two who signed me up on this fucking app, I have a date now so why are you groaning for? " 

Theon laughed, "Calm down man, I was just laughing," he said, patting her on the back, "and then, to be honest, I'm really happy for you, Dany is a good girl. Don't ruin everything with her."

Jon relaxed and tried to give his friend a little smile, "yeah I know, I'll try."

"It is true that she looks cool, and she is very pretty. But she looks reserved,” said Robb.

Jon nodded at his cousin's remark, "Yes she is. That's why I take my time with her," replied Jon. "But enough about me, what about you guys? How's it going with Margaery and Jeyne?"

Robb smiled, "very well. I'll take her to Winterfell next weekend; I'm going to introduce her to my parents."

Jon's eyes widened, "and you said I was serious with Dany. Don't tell me that you're in love?” Jon teased smiling to his cousin. Robb laughed, clearly embarrassed. Jon and Theon laughed at his reaction, "What really?” cried Theon.

"Well, I don't really know if it's love, but ... I really appreciate her."

Jon smiled. Although they were teasing him, it was nice to see that his cousin had found someone he liked. And Jon understood this perfectly since the same thing happened to him with Daenerys although the word "love" isn’t yet appropriate for their relationship, he appreciated her very much.

He patted his cousin on the shoulder, "Well, I'm happy for you Robb," he said smiling. Robb returned his smile and nodded in thanks.

"But you really plan to present her to your mother?" asked Jon. "As much as I love Aunt Catelyn, she was pretty mean to Talissa when you were dating her in high school, you forgot?"

Robb huffed and said, "yes you're right ... mom can be very protective when she wants to." But I really appreciate Margaery and I hope she will understand it and not make a fuss. "

Jon nodded, "I Hope for you man. "

_____________________________________

Jon went to his room after Theon had left, he went to his office where his phone was placed and took it. He saw that he had several missed calls and messages. What surprised Jon the most was the person who called and sends him these messages. It was Arianne. He remembered that he still hadn't talked with her. He hadn't seen or chatted with her since the last time she came to stay with him overnight, and that coincided with the moment he started chatting with Dany.

Although he intended, Jon hadn't thought of contacting her to end their relationship. He opened his messages. She asked him to call her back as soon as possible. Jon’s curiosity wasn’t Arianne’s kind of pushing and pushing.

He didn't know what she wanted to say to him, but it must have been important. He decided to call her back, but when he was about to do so he received a call, but this time it wasn’t Arianne but Daenerys. It was another surprise for Jon. It was the first time she had called him by herself. Without hesitation, he picked up.

"Hello? Jon?” He heard her say with her sweet voice, he smiled and replied, "Hello Dany, yes it’s me. How are you?"

"I... I'm fine, thank you. Sorry to call you so suddenly, hope I don't bother you?"

"No don't worry, you don't bother me, on the contrary, it's nice to hear you,” Jon admitted and it was true. Even though he had seen her just twenty-four hours ago, he already missed her. He had thought about their dinner all day. If it depended only on him, the dinner would have already taken place this evening and maybe who knows, they would have taken a step in their relationship at that moment. But Dany had something planned tonight, he remembered that she had to have dinner with her niece. "So, how was your dinner with your niece?" He asked.

Daenerys didn’t answer immediately, a few seconds passed, and she was still silent. This worried Jon who immediately asked, "Dany? Are you ok? "

"Sorry ... but I can't continue until I hear your answer ..."

Jon was really confused, _what is she talking about_, he wondered.

"Dany, I don't understand, what answer?"

He then heard her take her inspiration before saying, "Well, as you know I’ve had dinner with my niece tonight ... we were chatting and ... and I was brought to talk about you and show her pictures of you..."

Jon smiled, "So what? What does she think of me?” He asked jokingly.

"Well, here is the problem...she...she knows you," replied Dany.

Jon's smile faded. That surprised him. _Who is it?_ he wondered, but no familiar Dany-like face came to his mind. "Are you sure? To tell the truth, it is quite possible, I may have met her without knowing that you were from the same family. What’s her name?"

Again, Dany hesitated before answering but ended up saying, "Her name is Arianne...Arianne Martell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, guys. Again. I'm so sorry for the delay. 
> 
> I know that this chapter was supposed to come out quickly after the last one but I was overwhelmed with work whether it was at uni or at my internship and I couldn't motivate myself to write during my free time. 
> 
> But because of the COVID-19, I have been confined for a week now. I took the opportunity to rest a bit since we aren't allowed to go outside except for shopping here. So now I'm super motivated to write as much as possible in order to advance this story during this quarantine. 
> 
> Stay safe guys, stay at home as much as possible. Take the opportunity to read some Jonerys fics. I will try to write to give you a maximum of new chapters per week.
> 
> Oh and I don't have beta reader anymore so if some of you are interested I created a server on discord so you can chat with me here :
> 
> https://discord.gg/GFGbCxV
> 
> Good chapter guys.

** _Daenerys_ **

It was 7 p.m. when Dany left her house. She had a date with her niece in half an hour and if she drove well she would be at her home in a quarter of an hour, so she was on time. She got into her car and drove off. She was looking forward to seeing Arianne again, it had been a few weeks since she had seen her and she had a lot to tell her. Above all, she had to tell her about Jon. 

She then remembered their previous date and smiled. It surprised her to see how quickly Jon had managed to break down her barriers. She felt free with him. She was looking forward to seeing him again. _In 24 hours, be patient_, she told herself. This dinner excited Dany. She was no longer stressed, she was just impatient to find out what to do with Jon.

Dany ends up arriving and parking. Arianne lived in an apartment not far from downtown. She arrived at her niece’s door and rang the bell. She waited only a few moments before the door opened and Arianne revealed herself. As usual, she displayed a beaming smile and immediately jumped into Dany's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much Dany! "

"I missed you too Ari!" Said Dany smiling at her niece. 

Arianne smiled back and let her in. Dany had always considered Ari as her big sister even though she was actually Elia's niece, Dany’s' sister-in-law. Given that Rhaegar and Elia were about twenty years older than Dany and that they married young, when she was only a child, she had grown up seeing Arianne and her brothers, Quentyn and Trystane regularly. 

Arianne installed Dany in her living room where two glasses and a bottle of champagne were placed on the table. Dany sat on the couch and said to her niece, "Sorry, I'm not going to be able to drink tonight, I came by car. "

Ari smiled and replied, « Fortunately I live alone in this 3 bedrooms apartment. You can spend the night here. » Dany laughed and nodded accepting the offer.

As Arianne opened the bottle she asked her, "So how has it been in the past few weeks without your favorite niece? "

« Hmmm good. » Answered Dany. Although she was dying to tell her everything, Dany lost the ability to. She absolutely wanted to talk about Jon with her longtime confidant, but she didn't know how to approach the subject on her own.

Arianne looked at her and raised her eyebrows, « seriously Dany? Is that all you have to say to me? » She asked.

« Yes, what more do you want me to tell you? I've been busy with classes for the past few weeks »

« That's not what Missy told me. » Ari replied, smiling mischievously.

Daenerys looked at her, « What? What did she tell you? » She asked curiously? « And since when have you become best friends with her? »

Ari smiled and took a sip of champagne, « since you left me alone for your new boyfriend! Well, your first actually! »

Dany looked at her surprised and said, « What are you talking about? »

Although she wanted to tell her about Jon – she was mainly here for that - Dany unconsciously got on the defensive.

« Don’t fool me Dany, why would Missy lie to me? » 

Dany sighed but smirked, « Well, can I know exactly what she said to you? »

« Um, don't worry she didn't say much to me, just that you were chatting with a handsome man. I ran into Missy a few days ago. She was so excited to tell me all of this when I asked her about you. She didn't give me any names or details and asked me not to tell you anything, but you know me, I don't know how to keep a secret, and knowing you, you certainly wouldn't have told me anything if I didn't ask you! » explained Arianne.

_Gods, damn be Missy_. But somehow Dany was relieved. If Ari already knew, there was no need to hide anything from her. « Well ... that's right. I don’t know what Missy said to you but he’s not my boyfriend, we’re not there yet. »

Arianne smiled and looked at her with wide eyes, « so it was really true? Really really true? » Dany smiled back and nodded. Her niece went full of joy and jumped into her arms, « Gods, I can't believe it, my little Dany has finally got a boyfriend! »

Dany laughed as Arianne continued to hug her tightly, « haha, I told you he wasn't my boyfriend Ari! »

« He isn't ‘’yet’’ you said! » Ari straightened up and let her breath, « So tell me! How did that happen? How did you meet him? Tell me everything! »

Dany began to explain everything to her, how Margaery and Missy advised registering on Tinder and how she had matched with Jon, she couldn't help teasing her when she told him that she had chosen a drawing of dragons as her pic. « Gods Dany, how could you have had a single match with that. You should have put your own pics you would have had hundreds! » Said, Ari. Dany took no time to explain to her that this is exactly what she wanted to avoid - this debate was pointless with her - and went on to tell her how it went during her first meeting with Jon and their first date.

« So his name is Jon hun? » Asked Ari curiously, « How is he? Do you have photos of him? »

"Yes, I have his Instagram," said Dany, who quickly picked up her phone to show Arianne how handsome Jon was. She opened Instagram and searched for Jon's profile.

She handed the phone to Arianne, « it looks like it's a famous name these days, I also know someone called ... », began to explain her niece but stopped short when she looked at Dany’s phone, « … Jon ?! » She exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide open.

Dany surprised by her reaction asked Ari, « what is it? Do you know him? »

Arianne didn't seem to realize that Dany was talking to her, she was frozen and still looking at Jon's pics. « Ari! » She called her in a louder voice, which made her react, she looked up, « Do you know him? » Asked Dany again.

Ari looked visibly shocked but she ended up nodding and timidly sketched what seemed to be a forced smile, "yes ... I know him ... he was one student of my support classes last year, I helped him with macroeconomics… ” she explained.

Dany looked at her, it made sense, Arianne had a degree in economics and that's what Jon is studying and she remembered that she was telling him about the support classes she did last year. But somehow Dany couldn't help but think that she wasn’t telling her everything because of her reaction. Ari was very easy to read and Dany knew her very well. All of her expressions could be read on her face and her reaction was very disproportionate if it was really just one of her former students.

"Hum ok," she ends up saying not convinced at all by her niece’s explanation, curiosity and apprehension invaded her but if Arianne didn't want to say anything more, she wouldn't ask her to for the moment. "So what do you think of him?" She ends up saying.

Arianne who had lost her craze and good humor dodged a small smile which seemed forced once again, "hum ... he's a very handsome man ... and he was very courteous to me. It’s a very good choice Dany."

Gods, there was really something wrong, Ari would never have reacted like that, she seemed really disturbed since she had seen Jon's photos. She usually would have hyped her up, and that didn't reassure Dany, panic started to take her. She began to imagine the worst, and the worst was easily imaginable by knowing Arianne.   
Indeed, Ari never hides that she liked to have fun and the men’s company. A very intimate image of Jon and Ari appeared in her mind when she thought of this possibility and Dany wanted to throw up. She chased the image from her mind and looked at Ari who still seemed upset. The mood wasn’t the same since she had shown her Jon’s pics.

"You know what Ari, I forgot that I was going to school tomorrow morning and all my stuff is at home, I think I'm going to go home tonight finally," Dany lied.

Ari looked up and met her gaze, "Are you sure?”, Dany nodded, “ Hmm ok then," replied her niece, and Dany was even more convinced that something had upset her, she was sure that under normal circumstances Ari would have insisted that she stay here anyway. Dany started imagining all the possible scenarios, but only one seemed to her the most logical given Arianne’s reaction, and it was certainly the one she liked the least.

___________________________________

  
  


The two women ended up having dinner and the evening ended without Jon’s name being mentioned again although the atmosphere was rather embarrassing. Dany eventually came back home and couldn't help but think about what had happened on the way. She had had no response from her niece and she was apprehensive. She had to have answers and if it wasn't Arianne who would give them to her it would be Jon.

She finally arrived at her house and went to isolate herself in her room after she greeted Margaery who was in the living room. She took her phone and without hesitation, she called Jon. She didn’t know if she was going to regret it or not but the curiosity was so great that she needed answers immediately. Jon didn't take long to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Jon?”

"Hello Dany, yes it’s me. How are you?" She heard him say

"I ... I'm fine, thank you. Sorry to call you so suddenly, hope I don't bother you?"

"No don't worry, you don't bother me, on the contrary, it's nice to hear your voice. So, how was your dinner with your niece?" He asked.

Daenerys didn’t answer immediately, she thought of this strange evening which was certainly not the best. "Dany? Are you ok?" Asked Jon worried

"Sorry...but I can't continue until I hear your answer..."

"Dany, I don't understand, what answer?"

She took her inspiration before saying, "Well, as you know I've had dinner with my niece tonight...we were chatting and...and I was brought to talk about you and show her your photos..."

"So what? What does she think of me?” He asked jokingly.

"Well, here is the problem...she...she knows you," replied Dany.

"Are you sure? To tell the truth, it is quite possible, I may have met her without knowing that you were from the same family. What’s her name?"

_Here we go _said Dany, "Her name is Arianne ... Arianne Martell."

This time it was Jon’s turn to pause, after a few seconds of silence he ended up answering, "Yes, I know her. She helped me with my exams last year. I didn't know it was your niece."

_That's all? _ Dany wondered, "Well, that's what she also told me...but I'm not going to hide the fact that I have doubts. Sorry to be direct Jon, but after her reaction, I really wonder if that's all. She really looked surprised when she saw your photos, and I really need to know Jon…is that all?"

Dany didn't know if she might be asking for too much or seemed rude, but she really needed answers.

Jon sighed and said, "Yeah, you are right. That’s not all. I didn't want to tell you on the phone like that, so that's why I didn't tell you everything, It’s true that I know Arianne since last year but it’s not everything...we had...a kind of relationship...not something serious, however... "

Dany's heart stopped. It was exactly what she feared. The worst scenario she had imagined "O...Okay, I just needed to know. Thank you for being honest, "Dany replied, trying to appear as calm as possible.

  
"Dany, I swear I didn't know she was from your family, there was really nothing serious between us," Jon tried to explain.

  
"I believe you," replied Dany calmly. "But I didn’t call you just for that. I also wanted to tell you that I couldn’t have dinner with you tomorrow, unfortunately, “ she lied.

"If it's because of..." Jon tried to say, but Dany cut him off, "It's not because of that, don't worry, I just couldn’t be free. Sorry. "

"O...ok, don’t worry, we can postpone this to another time...if you still want to, of course.” Answered Jon. Dany could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice. She was disappointed too but she clearly couldn't see Jon for now. That news had completely ruined her mood and she lost all her energy.

"Yes. Maybe another time," she says. "I leave you, I have to go to bed, good night Jon."

"Yeah...good night Dany."

Dany hung up and slumped into her bed. _ Gods, I'm a real idiot_. She could no longer hold back her tears and let them run down her cheeks. Why did that have to happen to her?

"And why am I crying like a child." _ It was nothing serious he said, stop overreacting_, she told herself. But it was really hard, just the imagination of Jon and Arianne kissing each other saddened her even more… Dany couldn't help but be jealous of Ari, as she always has been. She always wanted to look like her and be as social as she was with men but beyond that, she got what Dany wanted most in the past few days, she got Jon. Her Jon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 as promised, I hope I didn't make you wait too long! 
> 
> I'm still in need of a beta-reader so if you're interested send me an email at soldiershino@gmail.com

_ **JON** _

Jon felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when Dany hung up. What just happened? With just a call and within seconds he had lost Dany. He was convinced of it. She may have said the opposite, but he knew well that she had canceled their date because of the nature of his relationship with Arianne.

Gods, Arianne ... She was her niece. Jon felt so stupid, and suddenly he understood why she had left him so many messages and missed calls, Arianne probably wanted to warn him. Jon unlocked his phone and searched for Arianne's number and called her. She dropped out pretty quickly.

"Finally !" Jon heard him say on the other end of the phone, "What took you so long, I left you thousands of messages!" 

He sighed and replied, "Dany."

"Gods, did she call you already?" she asked.

"Yes, just now."

"So what? What did you say?"

"What did you want me to tell her? The truth of course."

Jon heard Arianne sigh, "oh my god, I knew you were going to do something stupid, and I left you thousands of messages to warn you! Argh, you are something Jon Stark!"

"What ?! If she called me it was because your reaction was so suspicious that it directly put her in doubt!" snapped Jon irritated.

" And how did you want me to react Jon? The girl I consider as my little sister shows me excited pictures of her new crush, well her first actually, and I directly realize that it is the guy that I continuously fucked during the last six months! I was fucking shocked!" snapped back Arianne, "How would you have reacted if you were in my place? Would you have stayed calm?"

"Yeah, definitely yes," replied Jon.

"Good for you, but not everyone can hide their feelings as well as you! And then you put the responsibility on me but if you had simply lied to her we wouldn't be there either!"

"Lied? For what? She certainly would have learned the truth sooner or later, and what if she had learned that she had been lied to?" Replied Jon who started to get annoyed.

"Well we would have done everything so that she didn't know it, and if she had learned it by a happy coincidence, I would have taken responsibility for it!" Explained Arianne who seemed herself on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Jon sneered and said, « So that was your plan ? Lie to her without remorse and hope she finds out nothing ? »

Arianne sighed and replied in a calmer voice, « Jon don’t be stupid, I didn’t say remorselessly. Like I love her so much. She never had boyfriends because of her lack of self-confidence and she was excited to tell me about you. I prefer to lie to her to preserve her. Knowing Dany, she must be feeling bad at the moment and she must be imagining all kinds of things. Lying would have avoided all that. It wouldn’t have been morally good, but I would rather prefer that than seeing Dany hating me because I stole you from her.” 

Jon then started to see the logic in what she said. He wasn’t someone who liked to lie even if it had happened once or twice before, but when Dany asked him the truth, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. He certainly hoped that she would react as he hoped she would react, understanding that there was nothing serious between Arianne and him and that it was only an unfortunate coincidence. But what Arianne says is most certainly true, knowing Dany she must be feeling bad.

"Honestly Arianne," said Jon who calmed down, "I don’t think I would have had the strength to lie to her…but I understand what you are trying to say. But it’s too late now. Sorry to get carried away

It's not the fault of any of us, we reacted as we could." confessed Jon. He continued with a sneer, "I certainly couldn’t have guessed that you were from the same family by the way."

Jon heard Arianne laugh, "Yeah, that is a strange coincidence, to tell the truth. I was so shocked to see that it was you, you should have seen my face, no wonder Dany had suspicions !" 

Jon smiled, « well, coming from you it doesn’t surprise me, you’re an expressive one.»

"Yeah, that is most certainly true," replied Arianne. "In any case, it seems that you forgot me quickly," she continued, teasing.

Jon laughed, " I’m just tired of being single, and you had no intention of dating, so I had to go get someone else," he joked. 

"That’s fair," replied Arianne. "But I’m happy for you Jon. Dany deserves someone like you."

"Thank you, Arianne. I just hope I can speak to her and explain myself."

"Don’t worry. I’ll go talk to her tomorrow. I know her better than anyone, I’ll try to make her understand," replied Arianne. 

Jon hesitated, he also wanted to speak to Dany and explain himself, but Arianne was surely right, she knew her better than he did, it might be more preferable if she was the first to speak to Dany. " Don’t worry, I just want to pave the way for you, you can always talk to her after, " she continued as if she had heard his inner debate.

"Fine, that’s ok for me. If you can make her understand, I promise to offer you the restaurant you want !" Jon suggested.

"Hmm, Deal! Prepare your wallet !" 

Jon laughed. It was good to talk to her. Jon had always gotten along well with Arianne. Despite the nature of their relationship, she was above all a good friend with whom he could confide. "I’m fine as long as you can convince aunt, no, that's weird, your niece? Maybe cousin? Gods, I don't even know what your relationship is."

Arianne laughed hard, "well, she is my aunt's step sister so we can say that technically she is my aunt but hey I consider her more like my little sister," she replied. "You like her, don’t you ?" 

"Yes…quite a lot actually," he admitted.

"It’s understanding, who wouldn’t like her? Isn’t she so cute ?" asked Arianne.

"Sure she is," smiled Jon.

"Oh my god, you’re smitten, right ?" 

"Yeah I think so," replied Jon, "but like you say, who wouldn’t be?" 

"Oh, Jon Stark in love is so cute. I’m pretty jealous."

Jon laughed, "I didn’t say I was in love thought !" 

"I know, but you will," 

"If you succeed in your mission, I might have the chance !" 

He heard the young woman laugh and say, « Don’t worry, I’ll do everything for it! Unfortunately, I will have to leave you, I wake up early tomorrow. »

"Ok Ari, thank you for everything. It was a pleasure to speak to you."

"Same Jon. I’ll keep you up to date tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night Ari."

Jon hung up and put his phone on his bedside. In the end, he was relieved to have talked to her. She seemed to care about his relationship with Dany and that made him happy. He just hoped now that she could convince Dany to give him a second chance. Gods, the next twenty-four hours are going to be so long.

_ **DAENERYS** _

It was 6:00 p.m. when Dany returned from classes. She could say for sure that it was probably her worst day since moving to King's Landing. She had first woken up thinking of yesterday’s events.

She was still shaken to have learned the relationship between Jon and Ari. Although she had taken the news as a betrayal, Dany tried to put things into perspective throughout the day and had an intense internal debate.

On the one hand, although this situation was strange, she was very aware that Jon had had a life before her and that he probably had other ex or partners. Although they had discussed a lot during these last days, they still hadn't broached this subject concerning their past relations, well especially Jon's relations given that Dany's side it was absolute nothingness.

But on the other hand, the simple fact that he had a relationship with Arianne, a member of her family, even if it was by marriage, she considered her as her big sister, so the simple fact of imagining her with Jon was enough to make Dany sick. Honestly, it would have been someone else other than Arianne, it wouldn’t have bothered her that much. She wished she couldn't care and try to forget but she just thought of it all day.

She hadn’t even been able to tell Missy about it. When her best friend asked her how was her date with Arianne when she woke up, Dany just said that she had a good evening. Even if she was her best friend, how could she tell her that she had just discovered that her niece and her… and the man who had been keeping her thoughts for several days now had slept together? It was impossible, she was too ashamed for that.

So she was in a big debate with herself, no one could help or advise her. Jon hadn’t sent her a message today, and it was the first time. He was always hearing from her and often had endless discussions that lasted until they went to bed. But today it was total silence. She must have guessed it and it was quite normal given the situation, he surely preferred to keep his distance not to disturb her. He certainly had to blame himself even though Dany didn’t blame him nor Arianne. Yes, she was certainly jealous, but she had no animosity towards her. Dany knew it was just a coincidence. Neither Jon nor Arianne could have suspected anything. But for some selfish reason, she would have liked to have known Jon before Arianne and have him just for herself. It was very utopian and very childish to think like that, but she couldn’t help it.

Dany was lying on her bed when her head started to ache and she decided that she had to stop moping. And that’s when her phone vibrated. Her heart started to beat, for some reason, she hoped it was Jon although she was aware that it probably wasn’t. And she was right, it was Arianne and she was no less surprised, especially reading the message.

_Ari : Did you finish your classes? I’m 5 minutes from your house, I’m coming._

What ? What is she doing here, she wondered, she had only come once in a few months, so why now. It didn’t take long to have the answer. She was certainly coming to explain her relationship with Jon. Dany panicked, she didn’t know if she was already ready to talk with her. What should she answer ? Maybe she should just lie and say she was not at home. But Dany knew Arianne, she would have followed her to the end of the world if she had decided that she should talk to her, so lying was not necessarily a good idea. And then she couldn’t run away forever, they had to talk sooner or later. So she made up her mind and replied that she was indeed at home and that she was waiting for her.

Arianne rang the bell shortly after, Dany was still in her room changing into more pleasant clothes. Missy opened the door and Dany heard the voices of the two young women through the door of her room. She finished changing and went to meet her niece who was in the living room with Missy. “Oh there she is !” said Arianne when she saw her coming.

Dany smiled briefly, “Hi Ari how are you? I didn’t expect you today,”

"Well, I couldn’t let my precious Dany hate me forever, we had to talk," replied Arianne. Dany’s eyes met those of Missandei who looked at her curiously. No wonder Daenerys, hadn’t mentioned any quarrel with Arianne to her.

Missy then said to the two other young women," So, I will not disturb you more than that. It was nice to see you again Arianne."

Ari smiled and took Missandei in her arms for a hug, "Me too Missy, but don’t worry, I’m not going to kick you out of your living room, we’re going to go to Dany’s room," she said. Dany nodded to confirm it.

The two young women went to Daenerys’ room and closed the door behind them. Arianne sat on the chair and Dany on her bed. Dany looked at her niece and said." I don’t hate you you know."

Ari smiled, "I know, you're too pure for that. But you still have to blame me for yesterday. I got Jon on the phone, he said he told you everything," she said.

"Yes, he did," replied Dany, sighing.

"And so? Do you blam me?" Asked Arianne.

"Maybe"

"Well, I didn't lie either. "

"But you haven't told me the whole truth. "

"Yes, I didn't do it. But I didn't see myself telling you the truth."

"Jon did."

Arianne sighed, "yeah, but I'm not Jon. I don't regret not telling you to be honest, I wish you didn't know it at all."

Dany sneered, "so you were genuinely planning to lie to me indefinitely."

"As I said, I didn't lie to you Dany. You asked me if I knew him and I told the truth. I wouldn't apologize for that. I wish you hadn't known more. It would have avoided this unpleasant situation where I must come and resonate with you." replied Arianne.

"Resonate with me ?! Would you have forgotten that I am the clown in this story? That it was I who just learned that you were sleeping with him?" exclaimed Dany who was starting to get upset at Arianne's indifference.

"Yes and so? For my part everything is fine, I did nothing wrong. You weren't with Jon at that time, isn't it? So what's the problem exactly?"

"What's the problem ? Are you asking me that ?! Damn Ari why did you come? "

"As I said, I came to make you open your eyes and show you what you're losing. Jon told you there was nothing serious between us and I tell you again. I was never in love and I would never be in love with Jon. Our "special" relationship was over the second I knew he was your crush. There will never be anything between us. So what's the problem Dany? I listen to you so tell me everything."

Dany looked at her niece. She was all dressed in red, perfect curves, she was sexy, beautiful and ethereal. She was everything Dany hoped to be. And it was while looking at her, her perfect niece, that she realized.

"It's you. You're the problem," said Dany who was still looking at Arianne, and who for some reason didn't seem surprised to hear Dany's words. "You are everything I would like to be Ari, you are funny, extrovert, beautiful, sexy. You're perfect," she continued as tears began to fill her eyes. "But I don't hate you, Ari, on the contrary, I love you and I admire you so much. You are the woman I aspire to be, my role model. You have all the assets I want. And what saddens me the most is that you even got Jon. It's selfish, I know, but that's how I feel. "

Arianne listened carefully and waited until she had finished. She got up and joined her on the bed. She took her in her arms and hugged her so tight. "Gods Dany, sorry my love. Sorry for making you feel that. She hugged her tightly and placed her forehead against hers. "I love you, and certainly more than I love my brothers. Don't tell them that. But you're the little sister that I was hoping to have, and that I had. "

Arianne took her face in her hands while wiping away the tears that ran down Dany's cheeks with her thumbs. She looked her in the eyes and Dany saw that although she didn't cry as much as she did, Ari also had tears in her eyes. "You want to look like me, right? Well, that's fine, because you're the one I want to look like too. And I'm not telling you that to make you happy Dany. As you admire me, I admire you too. I love your sweetness, your kindness. You are the purest being. And the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, " said Arianne. Dany smiled, embarrassed by Arianne's compliment. "Just have more confidence in yourself Dany. You underestimate yourself too much. You are a woman of character no matter what you think. You just have to wake up the dragon in you. " said Arianne who suddenly laughed, "Gods that sounded weird, I tried to play it cool but it's not for me."

Dany laughed, "Yes, just leave this to Rhaegar, that's more of his kind. "

Arianne smiled, then straightened up. She took Dany's hand and wrapped her fingers around hers, "concerning Jon, you like him don't you?" Without hesitation, Dany nodded. "Well, so I think you should give him a chance. He's a good and honest man. He was very worried yesterday when he called me. He also likes you very much. It would be a shame if you missed something because of me. Well, technically not because of me since I met him before you, but you got it," Ari said, which made Dany laugh.

"Yes, I understood. I'm going to try. I like him very much. For the first time, I can speak freely with a man and he seems to understand me perfectly," confessed Dany.

Arianne smiled and shook her hand, "So what are you waiting for? You must say that to him Dany. Send him a message, the poor, he must be worry."

"But what can I say to him? asked Daenerys.

Arianne sighed and laughed, "Even if you grow up you will remain my innocent little Dany, right?"

Dany hugged her smiling, "always!"

"You want to look like me, is that what you said isn't it? Fine, take notes, here is lesson number 1: how to have a man at your feet in 3 steps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently imagining a new story, another Jonerys but an ASOIAF x Percy Jackson AU. I don't know if there is a lot of Percy Jackson's fans in the fandom but for those interested the story will take place in Westeros, mainly book based and I would include some elements of Percy Jackson like Greek mythology and the half-blood camp. I don't know yet in what temporality I want to build the story if it will be a modern universe in which Percy and the others could appear or if I do it in a medieval Westeros like the books and the show. So what do you prefer ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay but here is the chapter! And thanks to Serenaastark for the beta !

** _JON _ **

Jon wasn't someone who would get anxious often, but this day had been one of the worst he had. He hadn't stopped stressing. And it wasn't because he had any exams or an important appointment. He kept stressing over Dany. 

Arianne had told him that she would go see her as soon as she returned from work. Jon had been waiting for her news all day though he knew she wouldn't text him until tonight. 

He had hesitated to call Dany himself to explain directly to her, but he retracted at the last moment and decided to trust Arianne. She certainly knew Dany better than he did and he had to trust her judgment. However, Jon couldn't help but send a little message to Dany on Insta after his classes, asking her how she was doing. He waited for her reply but it didn't come as he had feared. 

It was 5:00 p.m. when Jon returned home, he met Margaery and Robb who were just outside the front door and were apparently preparing to leave. 

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Jon, taking off his jacket. 

“Dude, are you serious? I kept warning you all day! We're going to Winterfell, Our train is at 6 pm,” replied his cousin. "You seemed pretty absent today, is everything all right?" 

Jon smirked, Robb was quite attentive and knew him well. His gaze met Margaery, although he didn't mind talking about his problems with Robb, he didn't plan to do so in her presence. “Yeah, everything's fine Robb, don't worry. I was preoccupied with classes, and I had completely forgotten about your departure." 

Robb nodded, “Ok man. Be wise while I'm away.” 

Jon laughed, "You should worry about Marge instead, " said Jon, turning his gaze to Margaery, "I mean, she's going to meet aunt Cat in a few hours." 

The young woman widened her eyes, “What? Is she that bad? Theon told me the same! " 

“God, stop scaring her dude! Mom isn’t that bad,” Robb exclaimed, but Jon could clearly hear the apprehension and hesitation in his voice. 

Jon laughed, “If you say so. You'll tell us how it went," he said, patting Robb on the shoulder and mumbling "courage" to Margaery. He went to his room but quickly turned around and looked at Marge, “By the way, have you heard from Dany, Margaery? How is she ?" 

Jon knew she was probably the last person he had should talk to about Dany but he couldn't help it, he hadn't heard anything from neither Arianne nor Daenerys. Margaery smirked, and Jon instantly regretted asking the question, “Well, why don't you ask her directly? You've gotten closer recently, haven't you? 

"Um yeah, I just didn't have time to talk to her today," Jon lied. 

"Didn't you have time or did you quarrel?" asked Margary to Jon's surprise. "To answer your question, Dany was clearly in a bad mood today. And from what Robb just said, you are too, " she continued, looking intently into his eyes for confirming her suspicions. 

_ Insightful,  _ Jon thought. But he wasn't ready to reveal everything to them, so he continued to lie, "No don't worry, I just didn't have time." 

Margaery sighed, “If you say so. Just don't be too obstinate towards each other, " she said, taking the handle of her suitcase. 

They ended up leaving early to not miss their train, leaving Jon alone in the apartment. He couldn't help but think that if this situation with Arianne hadn't surfaced, he would have been preparing himself for his dinner with Dany right now. A dinner that could have been the start of a great relationship. Instead, he was sitting in his chair waiting for a simple message. A simple message that could be fatal. 

It was 6 pm, Robb and Marge were certainly already on their way to Winterfell and Jon still hadn't heard from Arianne. He trusted her and didn't want to rush her, but the wait became unbearable. He needed answers. So he picked up the phone and sent a message to Arianne asking if she had been able to speak with Dany. 

** _DANY _ **

Arianne had her phone in hands when Dany entered her room with two cups of tea. “Well, it looks like your Prince Charming has been waiting eagerly,” she said to Daenerys who was giving her tea. 

“What did he say?” asked Dany curiously while she was sitting on her bed. 

“He asked me if I could talk to you,” answered Ari. “You should send him a message Dany. Though seeing his impatience, I think he will contact you himself sooner or later anyway.” 

Dany avoided her gaze and answered hesitantly, “Umm. He already did.” 

“What? When?” asked Ari. 

“I just saw that he had sent me a message on Instagram while I was making tea. He asked me how am I doing. I haven't answered him yet. Honestly, I don't know what to say.” 

Arianne sighed, “Dany...Jon is nice, caring and a good guy...He’s patient and understanding but even someone like him will one day be fed up with an indecisive girl sweetie,” she calmly explained. 

"I know Ari, but it's not as easy for me as it is for you to find the right words." 

“It’s not that easy for me as well Dany, but I’m going, to be honest with you. So sorry if that sounds rough. The main difference between us is our self-confidence,” replied Ari. Somehow Dany took the criticism pretty well. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Arianne was right and couldn't contradict her. "If there's something you need to work on, it is that Dany, it is your self-confidence" she continued. 

Dany looked at her and nodded, "Well, do you have any other advice for me?" 

“Hmm. I do actually, you remember that I had a degree in Social Psychology? I can offer you a free session if you want. Provided that you accept my criticisms and then work on yourself.” said Arianne, smirking. 

“I will! Don’t worry Dr. Martell,” chuckled Daenerys. 

“Ok fine !” said Arianne, making herself comfortable on Dany's bed. "Okay firstly, I said you lacked self-confidence, but I didn't always have self-confidence as well. I don't know if you remember but when I was younger I was chubby. ” 

Dany nodded, "Yeah, I don't remember entirely but I saw pictures of you. You were so cute. ” 

Ari smiled, "Yes. Maybe for you but I was not cute for everyone. I stayed like that until high school, and you know how mean children and high school students can be. I was often the victim of jokes from my comrades. Then one day I broke down and I had the firm intention to change and I became the Arianne who is in front of you. " 

Dany listened carefully. She didn't know that Arianne had been bullied when she was younger, at that time she must have been no more than 8 years old if Ari was in High School. The image she always had of Arianne, was this young, charismatic woman, beautiful and strong. There was no other Arianne in her eyes. Hearing that some people had been mean to her pissed her off. 

"But don't worry it's in the past now," Ari smiled, who must have noticed the anger on Dany's face. "All this was to tell you that self-confidence is not a gift, but it can be worked and improved, I am living proof." 

She took a sip of tea from her cup, and Dany did the same. “This involves important work on oneself and in several disciplines such as personal development, work on self- esteem and some yoga,” continued Arianne. 

“Yoga?” asked Dany surprised. "So your love for it comes from there?" 

“Yes, exactly! Yoga is a practice that helps boost our self-confidence gradually, it works for me anyway,” replied Arianne before taking another sip of her tea. 

She then turned to Dany who was sitting next to her on the bed, “Honestly Dany I think you have the potential to become a charismatic woman,” she said in a serious tone that didn't look like her which almost made Dany laugh. 

“I can make you my disciple if you want,” Ari said smiling. “Of course you don't have to be a copy of me but I can teach you everything I learned! I want you to stay the same, the kind and sweet Dany. But more confident and more charismatic.” 

“Ouch, touched,” said Dany. 

"Well, I told you I would be honest. But you know me, I'm not rude for nothing, I do this because I love you," Ari said, taking Dany in her arms. 

Daenerys smiled and hugged her too, "I know Ari, don’t worry." 

Ari released her from the embrace and continued, “so the two main keys are will and determination. You will not be able to evolve if you don't want it and if you don't do it for yourself mainly. ” 

"You need to reach a point where you will have so much self-confidence that you can laugh at your weaknesses. And I think you're focusing too much on that. If you look around, you won't find any person who is perfect. We all have faults and once we stop chasing an illusory perfection, we can then realize that it is necessary to know how to live with our weaknesses or our faults. You mustn't be disturbed by negative emotions that prevent you from seeing how great a woman you are, ”explained Ari. 

Ari understood her so well. Dany was so happy to have her in her life, she was her big sister in everything but blood. 

"But having self-confidence and not focusing on your weakness isn't enough! There is a crucial element that characterizes a person who communicates perfect, its "positive energy",” continued Ari. “ In any circumstance, you must learn to see life with this little extra. For this, it is important to put energy into your gestures and of course into emotions. To draw positive energy, you must learn to open up to others.” 

“To finish today's lesson I will give you three rules that you should try to respect now when you are going to interact with other people. It will help you work on your self-confidence. You must stand straight confident when you’re talking, have a natural smile, not a shy one, and you must speak clearly, neither too low nor too loud. Work on this first and we will continue the rest of the lesson another day.” 

"Thank you, Ari, I will try. I look forward to your next lessons. Yoga too," she said laughing. 

"OK it's noted, I will do my next yoga sessions with you!" 

Dany smiled, "With pleasure!" She took her cup and finished drinking her tea. "You know," she said calmly, "If all had gone well I would have had dinner with Jon tonight. He had invited me. Who knows what would have happened?" She blushed imagining everything her mind allowed her to do. 

Arianne looked at her with understanding into her eyes, "Hmm, it isn't too late, tomorrow is another day and the main thing was that you should explain yourself. And you must respond to his message. If you aren't ready to speak to him straight away, it doesn't matter, you can explain what you are feeling through a message for now. You can talk in detail later when you will meet," explained Ari. 

"I will give you another little tip before leaving. Even if Jon is nice, you shouldn't let him think that you are super tolerant. Even if it wasn't done on purpose and that I have a major role in that, you must make him understand that this situation caused you to hurt and you should try to tell him the truth about how you feel. If you no longer want this kind of unpleasant situation, he will have to be frank with you and you shouldn't hesitate to ask him questions about his previous relationships. It's your right to know if you plan to go further in your relationship. You must know what type of person he is." 

Daenerys nodded, she was right. Even if he seemed like a good guy, Dany wanted to know how serious Jon is about their relationship, and what he wants with her. " Thank you, Ari, love you so much," she said hugging her," I will talk to him. " Then she took her phone and opened Instagram. She saw Jon's last message in her inbox and began to respond. 

**@Jonsnow: Hey Dany, I just wanted to know how you were doing. Have a good evening. **

**@danytarg: I’m fine Jon thanks. I am calling you. We need to talk. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what to think about this chapter guys. I worked on it a lot but I was never completely satisfied. I hope you find it pleasant enough.

** _JON_ **

  
  


Jon was alone at home after Robb and Margaery departed for Winterfell. He was still unanswered by Arianne despite the message he had sent her. He wasn’t the kind of person who worried about everything but he couldn't help and get impatient and worried.  _ This girl is special _ , he said to himself, thinking about Dany. He didn’t expect their relationship to end before it even started due to a simple and unhappy coincidence. But on the other hand, he could understand the difficulty for Dany to envisage a future with him.

He sighed, lying on his bed, he didn't want to do anything, he was just waiting for an answer. Suddenly his phone which was on his bedside vibrated. Jon never caught it so quickly, he looked at the notification that had just appeared and suddenly he was relieved.  _ It was her _ . Dany had finally answered. He read it quickly. She told him that she was going to call and that they needed to talk. He was excited to finally have news, but couldn't help but fear what was going to happen. The message was quite formal, without smiley and with a lot of dots. It announced nothing good.

He straightened up waiting for her call which didn’t take long to come, his phone began to ring a few seconds after receiving the message. Despite his apprehension, Jon ends up answering quite fast.

“Hi, Dany?”

"Hi Jon, how are you?", she asked. Jon was reassured by hearing the tone of her voice, she was still so soft and warm.

"I'm fine thanks. What about you ?"

“My day has been pretty busy but I'm fine. Sorry for not responding to your message earlier ... I needed time and thinking alone,” replied Dany.

"Oh don't worry it's okay, don't apologize. I understand.”

"Well ... so I got to talk with Arianne." Jon listened attentively, “I talked in all honesty with her and I wanted to tell you that I don’t hold it against you, I don’t hold it against either of you because I know very well that you knew nothing and that you couldn't foresee. However I admit that I was very embarrassed by the situation...and it wasn't easy to imagine Arianne whom I consider as my sister with the man I began to appreciate and with whom I felt good and free,” she explained.

For some reason, Jon was moved by her words. "I understand very well and you aren’t at fault Dany. If it had been me in your place...", he imagined then Dany being Robb's ex and he was nauseated, "...I don't know how I would have reacted. I'm the selfish here...hoping for a second chance from you. I like you a lot... really, and I would be remiss if I let you go like this but if you want to stop what's going on between us, I wouldn't hold it against you for a second.”

  
"I don't want to," Dany replied immediately, which relieved Jon. "I want to try, but I don't promise you anything ... I don't know if my strong desire to be with you masks what I could feel about your relationship with Arianne, but I want to try and know where it will lead us. But like I said I can’t promise you anything, I don't know if I could get over it or if I wouldn't mind. I just know I could find out only by trying.”

Jon smiles reassured, “it’s ok for me. I would also love to try and see where it leads us and like I told you, no matter what you decide, I won't hold it against you. ”

"Okay, that's fine," replied Dany. "Sorry to have canceled our dinner tonight by the way .."

"Don't worry, it's just dinner," said Jon. "But ... if you still want your dinner ... there is no one at my house right now, Robb went to Winterfell with Margaery so if you want and if you are free, you can come dinner tomorrow night. ”Jon suggested, not knowing if his request was presumptuous or not.

Dany took a few seconds to answer, “Ok, I will be there !”, she said. Jon couldn't help but smile happily hearing her accept. “But...who's going to cook? You? ” she asked with a teasing tone. 

Jon pretended to be upset, “well, are you saying I can't cook? Because I am a man? It’s sexist you know, ” He joked.

He heard Dany laugh,  _ gods her laugh is so cute _ , "To be honest, it wasn’t the first quality I would have imagined seeing you but I will give you the benefit of the doubt!"

"And what qualities did you imagine seeing me ?" Jon asked curiously, sneering.

"Hmm, I don't know to be honest ... but I would say your handsome face," replied Dany which surprised Jon.

"I see that you have become daring," laughed Jon who lay down on his bed.

Dany also laughed, "I haven't become daring but I would say that I enjoy talking with you, I feel free to say whatever I want and I’m completely natural," she explained. "You know, I talked with Arianne about that, and she gave me some advice to deal with my shyness. Her advice seems useful and so I intend to follow some of them but I realize that when I am with you or when we are talking together on the phone like now, I don’t look for my words and I can speak naturally and freely. ”

  
  


Jon smiled, "I don't need you to become someone else for me Dany. I just want you to stay yourself. It’s this natural Daenerys that I appreciate.”

“It looks like you are becoming presumptuous Jon Stark! I don't plan to change for you but for my life in general, I would like to be more confident,” replied Daenerys.

"Well, that's fair," said Jon, "but you don’t have to put a lot of pressure on yourself. I think that your insurance will come naturally by socializing more and more with people.”

"Yes I know, but don't worry too much about me, I have a good coach, well I think so," she laughed which made Jon smiled. Her mood was so contaminating. “So what about you?”, she asked.

Jon frowned not understanding her question, "What about me?"

"What do you think of me? What qualities do you see in me? I have answered your question now I want to hear your answer! ”

Jon sneered, “You vaguely answered! You just said that my quality was to be “handsome”, your words not mines. I’m not hiding from you that I was hoping for more qualities, ”Jon teased, pretending to be upset.

“Well, it's already a very good quality although I admit that it isn’t everything, so I would say that you are honest, very patient with me, and protective because you make sure that everything is going well.”

"Okay...that's fine," said Jon. "About you ... you will certainly say that I am not original, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your physical features are simply unique. And you have the most beautiful smile, natural and so contagious. I appreciate your positive mood and your zest for life, ”he admitted.

"Is this your way to conquer me Jon Stark?"

Jon smiles, “Maybe? Does it work ?"

He heard her laugh, "Maybe yeah... Who knows ?"

“I would know soon enough anyway. And I will definitely conquer you with my delicious food!”

Dany laughed, "I can't wait to taste it then!"

"8 p.m. tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect."

“Nice. So I wish you a good night Miss Targaryen, ”Jon told her.

“Great night Mister Stark,” she replied tenderly.

They ended up hanging up. Jon couldn't help but tell himself that he liked her and he hoped that their date for would be conclusive although he didn't want to rush her.

  
  


** _DANY_ **

  
  


Dany woke up relieved and reassured unlike the day before. Her discussions with Arianne and Jon had had positive effects. She was just hoping to get over it all so that she could enjoy her date with Jon.

She was with Missandei on the sofa. The two young friends found themselves alone following Margaery’s departure for Winterfell with Robb, so they took the opportunity to discuss. Dany gave her a summary of what had happened with Jon and Arianne and her best friend resented her for not having told her about it earlier.

"Honestly you could have told me! I had noticed that you spent the day yesterday sulking. You weren't discreet, even Margaery noticed it!”, explained Missy. "And I got confirmation that something went wrong when Ari came."

“Yeah, sorry Missy. But I didn’t know how to explain to you that my niece had a relationship with the man I’m talking with and interested in. And to be honest, I was just trying to digest the news, I didn't want to discuss it yesterday.”

Missy looked at her and gave her a comprehensive smile, “well, that fair,” she said. “So… what do you plan to do? It’s a complicated situation. ”

Dany explained to her the discussions she had with Jon and Arianne and told her that they have no feeling towards each other from what they told her and that she is so attached to Jon that she couldn't bring herself to stop talking to him. Missy smiled after listening carefully to Daenery's explanations, “you are so in love. It's so cute."

Dany blushed, "I'm not in love ... But I like him, quite a lot. I may be naive, but I want to believe him when he says there was nothing serious between him and Arianne and he did tell me the truth about the nature of their relationship when I told him about her. "

"I don't know Jon but I know Arianne and I know she loves you so if she tells you that there was nothing more between them, you should believe her. I know it’s a weird situation and I don't know how I would have reacted myself but for some reason, I think you just have to listen to your heart ... if you want to try something with Jon I think It costs nothing to try. Who knows? You could miss the love of your life ! ", explained Missander.

Dany smiled, "Well, I didn’t wait for you to come to the same conclusion. Jon invited me to dinner at his house tonight, and I accepted. So we will quickly know where it will lead us."

Missandei's eyes widened in surprise, "It's perfect! You will be able to judge by yourself and see if you fully accept his past relationship with Arianne or if it is just a facade. I sincerely hope it goes well for both of you. But you don't have to force yourself if you can't make it and if it's too hard for you. It won't be your fault. It would just mean that happiness awaits you elsewhere.”

Dany nodded hoping everything would be fine too.

  
  


The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and Daenerys got busy so she didn't think too much about her date with Jon and she didn't get too stressed about it. She spent most of her afternoon doing her school’s works. 

She was watching a show on Netflix when Jon texted her his address and asked if bacon tagliatelle carbonara would suit her for dinner and if she liked salmon. He wanted to come and get her, but she told him that she would manage since they lived a few minutes to each other from cars according to google maps.

  
  


She also warns Arianne of her date and the latter sent her some outfit advice. When it was time to get ready Daenerys started to get stressed and wondering if all would be well. 

She decided to put on a short black flared dress and opaque tights of the same color and added a beige trench. She said goodbye to Missandei and left.

A few minutes later she was in front of Jon’s apartment. She found a free space right outside her apartment and parked.

  
  


** _JON_ **

  
  


Jon took the tiramisu dish out of the fridge to see if it was ready. He started preparing it the day before just after Dany’s call and left it to rest for 24 hours.

Everything was almost ready, he decided to make a simple menu so as not to overdo it, so he opted for a simple salad with smoked salmon for the first course, bacon tagliatelle carbonara for the main dish and tiramisu for dessert. He wanted to stay soft and not install a forced romantic atmosphere. The decoration of the table was therefore quite simple too.

It was 7:55 p.m. when he heard the doorbell ring. It was certainly Dany. His heart started to tighten. He hoped everything would be alright. He inhaled and exhaled to pull himself together and keep a serene face before opening the door for her.

Although he expected her and was prepared to see her behind the door, Jon was amazed at the sight of the beautiful woman who stood at his front door smiling.  _ She is truly sublime _ . Her petite form was made by the gods themself. Her silver hair was loose, her curves were also highlighted thanks to her coat tied at the waist. Her magnificent purple eyes looked at him and her smile -  _ the most beautiful in the world _ \- soft and tender lit up her face. She had traits from another world. Jon fought the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her tenderly.

He pulled himself together and looked at her with a welcoming smile, "Hi, do you have a reservation for tonight?"

Dany raised an eyebrow and laughed, “yes indeed. I have a reservation on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen for 8 p.m. "

Jon looks at his watch, “well, it looks like you're ahead. Is this a reservation for two?”

Dany walked slowly and looked him straight in the eye, she stopped right in front of him, she looked up, and her face was only inches from him. "I think so. To tell you the truth, I have a date with the Chef himself,” she said, whispering.

Jon smiled and said also whispering, "hum, what a lucky bastard he’s." Which made Dany blush and she laughed shyly.  _ God, how can she go from sexy to cute in less than a second? _

"Nice to see you Dany," said Jon smiling.

Dany looked at him and nodded, "Me too Jon."

He shifted to let her in. She took off her shoes and coat at the entrance and left her bag on the dresser as Jon told her.

"It's a nice apartment you have there. It looks warm and comfortable," she said admiring every corner of the flat. “You have lived in this apartment since you have been at King’s Landing ?”, she asked.

Jon nodded, “yes, since we're the same age Robb and I, we decided to move in together. It also arranged our parents. But we may have to find a new, larger flat by next year since Robb’s sister, my cousin Sansa, will be moving in with us,” he explained. "Is it the same for you? Regarding Missandei and Margaery? I never asked you how you got to know each other. "

“For Missandei yes it's almost the same situation as Robb and you, we have always been friends and we decided to move in together and that's where we met Margaery, it was first of all our roommate but we quickly got attached to her and became friends. ”

Jon smiled, "It’s true that she is quite endearing, even if she is damn curious and wants to know everything," he said, which made Dany laughed. “I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall we eat?”, he asked her. Dany nodded with pleasure and they ended up sitting at the table.

They started with the first course, the smoked salmon salad. When he brought the dish, Dany was quite impressed with the presentation he had made, "well, it looks like I underestimated you! I didn’t expect you to know how to cook! ”

"It's just the first course, and I remind you that my mom runs a restaurant so she taught me some things," explained Jon.

They started eating and Dany kept complimenting him saying it was delicious, "Thank you but I just copied my mother's recipes."

“You should give you more credit. It may be her recipe but it was you who got your hands on it, not your mother,” said Dany, Jon replied with a smile.

“What about you? Can you cook? ”Asked Jon.

Dany shook her head, “not like you. I can manage with simple recipes but my cooking is not as developed as yours. My mom rarely cooks unlike yours, so I didn’t have the opportunity to learn by her side. ”

"Well, we can fix this," Jon told her, smiling. “I can be an excellent teacher when I want.”

Dany smiled back and nodded accepting the offer.

They finished eating the starter and attacked the main dish, which was the bacon tagliatelle carbonara. Dany kept complimenting his cooking, and Jon was glad to know that she liked it. "Have you ever thought of becoming a cook? I swear you have talent,” asked Daenerys.

Jon shook his head, “not at all. Although I love to cook, I only consider it as entertainment. I don't see myself doing this my whole life full time. it’s not a passion for me like it is for my mom. Besides, I don't cook all the time. Most of the time I'm pretty lazy when it comes to cooking so with Robb we often eat out or I cook simple recipes. To tell you the truth, I made an effort just because you're here. "

"So I'm privileged," said Dany, smiling as usual.

Jon nodded, “You can say that. You're one of the few people who have had the honor of tasting my cooking, namely my parents, Robb when I'm in the mood to cook and ... that's it, " said Jon, retracting at the last moment. He was about to mention Val, his first and ex-girlfriend. Although he didn’t intend to hide anything from Dany, he felt that this wasn’t the right time to talk about his ex. Especially with what happened recently with Arianne. This discussion will be postponed for the time being.

They finished their meal with tiramisu, Dany was excited at the sight of the desert telling him that it was her favorite. “Well, I knew you had taste ! It’s also my favorite dessert, there’s nothing better in this world! ”

"Isn’t it? That's my great weakness,” exclaimed Dany between two mouthfuls of tiramisu. “How did you do that? It’s so delicious!”

"Well, it's quite simple to make in reality, the most complicated thing is just to let it rest in the fridge without touching it!”, he explained. "I can show you how to do it afterward if you want, you can bring it and let it cool in your fridge." Dany's eyes marveled at hearing Jon's offer and she nodded quickly, which made Jon laugh.

  
  


** _DANY_ **

  
  


Dany was amazed by Jon's cooking skills. Each of his dishes had been delicious, from starter to dessert. Then she wondered how perfect he could be. She had enjoyed herself and had a great evening with him and again she was amazed at how comfortable she felt with him, it was so natural and easy to talk with Jon.

They finally left the table and offered to help him do the dishes which he refused saying that she was his guest and that he was going to put the dishes in the dishwasher anyway, so she insisted and told him that there were only two dishes and that it would take her only two minutes to clean. They ended up clearing the table and Dany cleaned the two plates and cutlery they had used while Jon prepared the ingredients to make the tiramisu.

She quickly finished as she had told him so Jon started to show her the recipe. He started to break eggs and separate the yolk from the white, he added sugar and then mascarpone. Dany had tried to pay attention to the recipe, but she couldn't help but look at Jon. He was sexy while cooking, he was concentrated and explained to her each step to follow but Dany couldn’t help but admire him. His beautiful curly hair was loose and his well-built arms were in the middle of a stain whipping the mixture of ingredients.

Jon looked up and caught her looking at him. "I hope you follow each step because it’s you who will do the next one next time," he said, giving her his most beautiful smile. Daenerys loved to see him smile, he always smiled with his eyes.

"Sorry...I was pretty distracted," she said.

Jon gave her another smile that gradually reached his ears. “Distracted? By what ”, he asked with a sneer.

_ You _ , she said internally. Well, that’s what she thought before she could realize the words came out of her mouth.  _ Damn _ . She looked at Jon who seemed as surprised as she did although Dany tried to not make it appear on her face and tried to remain natural. Her heart began to beat strongly in her chest. Jon's smile disappeared and he assumed a fairly serious face.  _ Well done Dany, you fucked up _ .

Jon looked her in the eyes, Dany started to try to explain but before the words could come out of her mouth Jon stopped the whipping machine and approached her. They must have been two meters apart, but the distance was so close now that she could admire his beautiful gray eyes and see her reflection inside. She could also smell his scent. “'m disappointed Dany, I thought you were a serious and hardworking student. ”

Dany couldn't see herself but she was blushing. Her heart would explode in her chest. She had reached a heart rate she thought was impossible to reach. What should she answer? Dany had had no instructions for this kind of situation.  _ Stay natural, stay natural. Say what's on your mind _ . She bit her lips unconsciously, Jon's face was still a few inches away, his eyes plunged into hers. His gaze was so intense and piercing. She felt a mad desire to touch him.

She looked him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him not to look her like this and at the same time, she ardently wished that he would never turn away from her again. She heard herself breathe a deep sigh with a little surprise. He looked down at her lips. It was then that she was sure of it. Yes, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could see it with his tight jaw, his burning gaze, and his thumb which had just landed on the corner of her diaper, a few millimeters from her lips. Dany then felt filled with confidence. "In my defense, it's very difficult to stay focused when the professor is so good looking."

Jon, whose face was almost glued to hers, caressed her cheek tenderly with his thumb. "You're cruel to act like this and expect me to be patient Daenerys."

_ Daenerys _ . The mere fact of hearing her full name come out of his mouth, pronounced by his husky voice and his northern accent, gave her butterflies in her stomach. "That's not what I said. I said I needed to be sure and now I am..."  _ where does that assurance come from _ , she wondered, "...now I'm sure. I want you Jon Stark.”

She closed her eyes. Lest the fragile moment dissipate if she kept them open. It wasn’t the case. Her lips opened on their own, the instant Jon put his own there and for a second, they stood there, hanging in overwhelming expectation, as if time has stood still. Then gently, very gently, he touched her mouth before tasting her more deeply. His tongue found Dany’s, sending electric shocks all over her body.

It was the most sensual of promises, and the desire ignited them brutally. Jon buried his hand in the waves of her hair, while their kiss became more intense. He was making his mark on the bottom of her soul and the need of him was ravaging her like a drug. She hugged him, crushing her breasts against his large, sturdy chest, quivering with desire.

At that moment Jon pulled away and their lips parted. Daenerys felt frustration, an unbearable void that only he could fill. Her will, her thought were clouded with desire. She looked up at him, ready to start again.

"I've been hoping to do this for so long," Jon told her, placing his forehead against hers.

Dany smiled, their noses touching and rubbing against each other. She took his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss, then a second ... and a third. She felt Jon's hands grip around her waist, and it was already a feeling that she adored.  _ So this was a kiss _ . _ It was simpler than I could imagine. Simple but intense. _

Jon looked at her and smiled, "I'm so happy."

Dany also smiled, she felt her cheeks blush as she stroked his cheek with one thumb while her other hand gripped his neck.

Jon will tighten his grip around her waist in a possessive way as if he didn't want to let her go. "I like you Dany, a lot," he says, which makes Dany shyly laugh. She saw him smiled. “So...does that formalize our relationship? Are we getting serious ? ”, asked Jon, waiting for Dany's confirmation.

Dany smiled and nodded, "yeah ... I think so," she replied.

Jon rested his sweet lips against hers again. Dany then remembered nights of loneliness, when her friends were going on dates with their boyfriends, wondering where was hers, if she would have one. She realized that he was just there, the boyfriend she was looking for so long. She was in his arms now, and she didn’t intend to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, finally! Here is the end of the introductory part of this story. Our lovebirds are finally together. The rest of the story will have much faster progress so don't be surprised if there are small time-jumps of a few days and even a few weeks between chapters. Next chapter: The first days of the dating life of our two little birds.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think guys?


End file.
